Me pertenecen
by mermer cullen-swan
Summary: Bella vive sexualmente frustrada. Estar atrapada en una nave espacial con sus dos magníficos tenientes está jugando con su libido. Para aliviar su sufrimiento, decide alquilar dos androides de placer con el aspecto exacto de sus tenientes, Edward Cullen y Jacob Black. Trio, Lemmons, Homo, Bella/Edward/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la autora L.A. Day

**Argumento**

Bella vive sexualmente frustrada. Estar atrapada en una nave espacial con sus dos magníficos tenientes está jugando con su libido.

Para aliviar su sufrimiento, decide alquilar dos androides de placer con el aspecto exacto de sus tenientes, Edward Cullen y Jacob Black. Y consigue es más de lo que pretendía.

Jacob accede al ordenador de la nave y descubre los deseos secretos de Bella. Juntos, Jacob y Edward deciden tomar el lugar de los androides. Sus pasiones no arden solo por Bella, sino también el uno por el otro. Los tres forman un vínculo único y encuentran un amor y lujuria que todos comparten.

**Capítulo Uno**

"Este infernal zumbido me está volviendo loco. ¿No puede ver que nosotros podemos follar mejor que cualquier simulador cacharro?" Edward Cullen maldijo. Él acababa de pasar por el cuarto de la comandante Bella Swan. El perfume de su excitación y el sonido de su vibrador lo estaban llevando hasta su punto de erupción.

"Ven aquí. Tienes que leer esto", Jacob Black le hizo señas con voz divertida "Resulta que deje un duplichip en la unidad central hoy, mientras que Bella se reunió con Ali de la Comandancia del Espacio. No vas a creer lo que lo grabó."

Los ojos de Edward rápidamente escanearon el documento. "Joder"

"Así es. Cuando atraquemos en North Star dentro de dos días, Bella tiene la intención de tener dos androides de placer jodiendo su cerebro hasta que se derrita." Jacob hizo girar su silla a un lado. Su sonrisa creció en sus labios.

"Jesús." Edward casi explotó con la idea de Bella con dos androides.

"Mira esto. Su formulario de pedido para Heavenly Droids" Los dedos de Jacob trabajaron en el borde y un pedido apareció con un documento adjunto.

"Esto es…"

"Nuestras imágenes digitales. Ella quiere que sus androides se parezcan a nosotros. Al parecer, Bella está excitada por jugar con _nuestras _pollas" respondió con aire de suficiencia Jacob.

"¿Estás pensando...?" Edward se paró en medio de la frase. Jacob arrastró su silla más cerca, rozando su muslo, y una sacudida de conocimiento lo asaltó. Edward estrechó su mirada sobre el rostro de su amigo. Jacob era casi hermoso, pero Edward nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre. Estos repentinos impulsos por Jacob eran inquietantes.

"¿Que debemos tomar el lugar de los androides[1]? ¡Infierno, si! Si la dulce Bella quiere nuestras pollas, las va a conseguir. ¿Por qué permitir que tenga una, androide cuando estamos más que dispuestos a dárselas? La pregunta es, ¿cuándo se lo decimos?" Jacob se giró y sus miradas chocaron. Los ojos de Jacob estaban dilatados y los labios entreabiertos respirando con fuerza. Un deseo agudo sacudió a Edward.

"Yo..." Él arrancó su mirada de Jacob. Hablaban de Bella. Era a Bella a quien quería follar. "Después de que la hayamos follado hasta la sumisión total, me imagino diciéndoselo al mismo tiempo que mi polla se entierra en su culo." Edward podía imaginar el apretado culo de Bella levantado para su polla. Esta tembló cuando una imagen de Bella arrodillada delante de él penetró en su mente. Sus pezones apretados jugando al escondite a través de su largo cabello negro. Sus ojos negros volviéndose brumosos mientras separaba sus labios llenos, esperando su polla.

"Ella podría liberarnos del compromiso."

Edward miró a Jacob y de pronto su imagen substituyó la de Bella. Los labios entreabiertos de Jacob en su polla. El culo de Jacob, expuesto, maldita sea. Tuvo que dejar de esas imágenes. Edward negó con la cabeza. "No sé cómo voy a aguantar dos días. Sólo deberíamos ir a su habitación ahora y darle lo que quiere." Era la abstinencia la responsables de dichos sentimientos. Tenía que ser. Ambos habían estado calientes por Bella, desde que la habían visto por primera vez. Él había tocado unas cuantas teclas para conseguir esta asignación hace seis meses. "Será mejor que esperemos. ¿Cómo vamos a reemplazar a los androides sin que Bella sospeche? "

"Me he puesto en contacto con Rosalie en Droids Celestial y ya que le hemos dado tanto a su negocio tanto, está dispuesta a ayudar por un precio."

Los labios de Edward se curvaron al pensar en el androide que habían compartido en su última visita a Droids Celestial. Había sido después de la primera vez que vio a Bella. El androide tenía un notable parecido con su comandante y la habían montado con fuerza. Rosalie había jurado que tendría que sustituir la bisagra de su mandíbula.

"Siempre hay un precio, pero esta vez va a valer la pena. Ningún precio es demasiado alto por tener a la Comandante Bella Swan de rodillas delante de nosotros. "

"¿Está segura de que quiere que nos marchemos, Comandante?"

Bella maldijo en silencio. Si no se iban pronto llegaría tarde a su cita y quería tener sus cuatro horas completas con sus androides. "Por supuesto, estaré bien. Ustedes necesitan tiempo de descanso para hacer... lo que sea que hagan." Ella tropezó con las palabras. No quería pensar en lo que iban a hacer. A pesar de que tenía sus propios planes, le dolía imaginar a Jacob y Edward follando con una mujer anónima, sin rostro.

De pie sobre la plataforma de lanzamiento, se movió nerviosamente cuando Edward acercó. Su inmenso cuerpo bloqueaba los rayos de los dobles soles de North Star. Tragando profundamente, inclinó la cabeza para encontrarse con la oscura, fija y penetrante mirada de su primer teniente. La transpiración surgió entre sus pechos y sabía que no era por el calor de los soles. Edward siempre fue respetuoso, diligente, aunque era un poco arrogante. Hoy, sin embargo, su abiertamente insolente mirada se desplazó por su cuerpo.

"Odio la idea de dejarte aquí sola." La mirada fija caliente de Edward se encontró con la suya. "Quiero que tú también disfrutes del tiempo libre aquí." Una sonrisa pecadora apareció en sus labios y Bella mordió el interior de su mejilla para acallar un gemido. Podía pensar en algunas maneras que podrían ayudarla a disfrutar de su tiempo libre.

El calor sofocante de la plataforma de lanzamiento intensificó el rico aroma de macho excitado que desprendían sus dos lugartenientes. Dio un paso hacia atrás. La boca de Edward se arqueó arrogante. Él sabía que la perturbaba.

El aire caliente se agitó cuando el transportador droide llegó. La lanzadera flotó antes de aterrizar con un revuelo de aire. Peinando su cabello hacia atrás, para ponerlo en su lugar, le lanzó a Edward una mirada irritada. La bodega de carga se abrió. El transporte droide descargaría basura y volvería a cargar los suministros y medicamentos que dejarían en Quatron Cuatro. Por lo general, dejaba que Edward o Jacob manejaran la transferencia de suministro, pero hoy se había ofrecido para quitarlos del camino. "Adelante, todo está bajo control." Jacob parecía dudar. "Es una orden."

Edward asintió con la oscura cabeza cuando pasó ante ella y siguió Jacob. Una amplia sonrisa dividía el hermoso rostro de Jacob mientras levantaba su mano en un saludo de despedida. Sus ojos siguieron los tenientes. Ambos eran altos, musculosos y sus pantalones de uniforme ajustados hacían hincapié en su perfección masculina. Sin embargo, sus similitudes terminaban allí. Jacob era un muchacho con brillo dorado, el pelo largo y negro, ojos negros y la piel besada por el sol. Por el contrario, Edward era un placer de rico caramelo, su pelo cobrizo cortado al ras de su cabeza, con ojos verdes y cutis bronceado, de color miel. Maldita sea, eran los sueños húmedos de toda mujer cobrando vida. Por mucho que les gustara, era el infierno estar atrapada con ellos, en espacios reducidos semana tras semana. No podía escapar, aun en la intimidad de sus aposentos, ya que ellos la seguían en sus sueños.

Bella suspiró y dejar salir la tensión de su postura, cuando ellos doblaron la esquina. "Apresúrate", gritó al responsable droide, para que cargara los suministros en la bodega de carga. Unos ojos en blanco, sin vida en una cara inexpresiva se volvieron hacia ella, y estremeció. Si sus androides de placer se parecían a ese robot, habría perdido muchos créditos. No podría ser capaz de imaginar con algo tan mecánico, estar con Edward o Jacob.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con esa loción, Rosalie?" Edward observó la mano enguantada de Rosalie especulativamente.

"Si su comandante ha investigado a los androides, sabrá que no tienen vello púbico. Por lo tanto, voy a enjabonarles las pollas y pelotas muy bien y a rasurarlos hasta que queden bien limpios. Me darán las gracias después, por lo sensible que queda la piel." Edward encontró los ojos de Jacob cuando Rosalie empezó a hacer espuma sobre su polla. Él no sabía nada de Jacob, pero no tenía necesidad de ser más sensible. Estaba dispuesto a venirse sólo de pensar en Bella abierta a su polla.

"Bella es una chica con suerte. Los dos tienen pollas hermosas, grandes, y gruesas." El caliente aliento de Rosalie aleteó como plumas en la ingle de Edward mientras hablaba y él apretó los dientes en contra de su toque experto.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Jacob mirar a Rosalie. Su polla dorada sobresalía dura y lista de su cuerpo. Edward si preguntó si Jacob se excitó mirando a Rosalie tocarlo. Tal vez fue el conocimiento que iba a recibir el mismo tratamiento. Volviendo su cabeza, se encontró la mirada fija y caliente de Jacob.

Los labios de Jacob se rizaron en una esquina. Recostado contra la pared, Extendió sus muslos y arrastró las yemas de los dedos de una mano de arriba abajo por su pene. El estómago de Edward saltó al ver la demostración. Sus fosas nasales llamearon, se podía oler la excitación de Jacob.

"¿Estás disfrutando de esto, chico grande?", preguntó Rosalie.

Edward arrancó su mirada de Jacob. Se aclaró la garganta. "Es bueno."

"He estado pensando sobre el pago que me deben."

"¿Y?", preguntó Edward. Se había preguntado lo que Rosalie demandaría como pago. Ahora estaba comenzado a pensar que serían sus pollas atendiéndola. Ella pasó una correa contra su saco y se estremeció. Maldita sea, estaba sensible. Bajando la mirada hacia la rubia de rodillas entre sus muslos, la estudió. Era mayor, tal vez de cuarenta y tantos años, pero no poco atractiva. En el pasado, la habría jodido sin pensárselo. Ahora deseaba a Bella. Después de que hubiera tenido a Bella, todo volvería a la normalidad. Si insistía, él podría atenderla. Podría follar mientras observaban las imágenes de la polla dorada de Jacob dentro y fuera de su boca. Haría cualquier cosa por tener a Bella.

Rosalie se rió. "Vamos a hablarlo después de que termine con Jacob."

Rosalie limpió con una toalla su ingle mientras se ponía de pie. "No queremos que Bella sospeche, por lo que necesitamos alterar tu aspecto un poco. ¿Te ha visto alguna vez...?" Sus ojos relucientes se movieron por toda su longitud.

"No."

Ella lanzó una botella en su dirección. "Entonces frótate esto en tu pelo."

"¿Qué es?"

"Un tinte temporal. Le dará a tu pelo un tono castaño rojizo." Edward olió la viscosa sustancia que se había vertido en su mano mientras miraba a Rosalie de rodillas ante la polla erecta de Jacob. El oro hombre se mecía sobre sus pantaloneses cuando Rosalie comenzó a masajear sus bolas.

Con los años, ellos habían tomado a muchas mujeres juntos. Infierno, habían tenido a más mujeres juntos que por separado, pero nunca había observado realmente a Jacob mientras era complacido. Incluso aunque para Rosalie era un negocio, le excitó verla tocando a Jacob. Su cara estaba tan cerca del grande y grueso pene de Jacob. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era abrir la boca. Las pelotas de Edward se tensaron y contuvo un aliento áspero.

Dándoles la espalda, él masajeó la sustancia viscosa en su pelo. Su mente volvió a pensar en Bella. Se preguntó si estaría nerviosa. Había leído la totalidad del cuestionario a que la habían sometido en Droids Heavenly. Que lo llevó a saber que la única experiencia sexual consistía en darse placer a sí misma con varios dispositivos sexuales mecánicos.

¡Nunca había estado con un hombre! El sería el primero. Su estómago se contrajo cuando echó un vistazo de nuevo a su mejor amigo. Realmente, ellos serían los primeros y con un poco de suerte los últimos.

Ha sido compañero de Jacob desde la infancia. No podía imaginar una vida sin su mejor amigo. Ahora no podía imaginarla sin Bella tampoco. Siempre habían sido un dúo feliz, y ahora serían un trío saciado. Su labio se rizó con el pensamiento. Bella había solicitado dos droides. Tenía que estar abierta a una relación con ambos.

"Perfecto." La voz de Rosalie sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos y él se dio la vuelta. La polla desnuda de Jacob brillaba y parecía aún más grande sin los rizos espesos que normalmente lo habrían adornado. La mirada de Edward se movió hacia arriba, notando el pelo negro de su amigo. Ahora sus largos mechones terminaban sólo encima de sus fuertes, músculos pectorales. Al menos Rosalie no le había cambiado el color de pelo. Todavía brillaba como el carbon. Sería un pecado teñir ese pelo.

Edward se encontró con la mirada fija de Jacob y su estómago saltó. Maldita sea, necesitaba a Bella.

"Ahora hablemos sobre el pago." Algo en el tono de Rosalie envió un escalofrío de energía nerviosa hacia abajo, por la columna vertebral de Edward. Rosalie accionó un interruptor y la habitación contigua a la suya se iluminó. La pared de espejos se convirtió en una ventana. Dos droides altos, musculosos, confinados en ese espacio. Uno tenía el pelo negro largo, y el otro el pelo cobrizo recortado como él.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó Jacob moviéndose hacia la ventana.

"Esto es así, muchachos. O me dan lo que quiero o Bella tendrá a esos dos. Ella está en otro cuarto preparándose para sus juguetes. Si hacen lo que quiero, la conseguirán. De lo contrario, los dejaré mirarlos jodiéndola hasta dejarla ciega."

La fija mirada caliente de Jacob se encontró con la suya, y Edward preguntó. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Rosalie sonrió abiertamente cuando caminó más cerca de Jacob. Envolviendo una mano alrededor de su pene, dijo: "Tienes una polla realmente hermosa."

"¿Quieres que te folle?", preguntó Jacob.

"Ven aquí, Edward." Tiró de su pene hasta que casi los dedos de sus pies tocaron los del pie de Jacob, ella acarició ambos penes. "¿Te gusta que te hagan una mamada?"

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien. Entonces, eso es lo que va a ser."

Edward sintió que se relajaba, durante un momento se había preocupado de que Rosalie pidiera algo ridículo. Aunque, fuera lo que fuera, el habría estado de acuerdo. No había ningún modo de que se quedara mirando a esos dos droides follando a Bella.

"¿Quién lo hará primero, o quieren hacerlo simultáneamente?", preguntó Rosalie.

"¿Simultáneamente? ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?", Jacob expreso la misma pregunta en la mente de Edward.

"No voy a hacerlo. Ustedes van a hacerlo."

"¿Qué…?", dijeron al unísono.

"Van a mamarse uno al otro. Ese es el precio. Lo acabo de decidir."

Las rodillas de Edward casi se doblaron. "Bromeas" El examinó los ojos de Rosalie. No vio ni un rastro de diversión. El estómago de Edward se contrajo pero para su asombro, una onda de deseo desfiló por su pene.

"No. No puedo esperar a ver tu boca abrirse ampliamente para tomar la polla de Jacob."

Edward se dio la vuelta y su mirada chocó con los dos droides. No pudo respirar cuando una mano invisible se cerró alrededor de sus pulmones… y su corazón. La mente de Edward corrió. Los sentimientos inspirados por la idea de un hombre hermoso, negro succionándole le inquietaban. La polla dorada y larga de Jacob destelló en su mente. ¿Podría él…? Edward tragó profundamente. ¿Había sentido Rosalie su agitación interna? ¿Se había mostrado su deseo por Jacob?

"Si lo prefieres, puedes tomarlo por el culo. Me gustaría ver eso también." Edward se estremeció cuando la mano de Rosalie acarició su trasero.

"¡Puta!", Jacob rugió cuando él sacudió lejos la mano de la mujer.

"Bien, bien. Tócame y nunca saldrás vivo de aquí. No te voy a forzar. Bella ha pagado por tener dos droides y eso es lo que conseguirá a menos que me pagues mi precio." Rosalie rió entre dientes. "Ella es inocente, ¿sabes? No lo será cuando ellos acaben con ella."

Una corriente de calor ascendió por la columna de Edward cuando Jacob fue a su lado. Sus hombros rozando. Por lo general no hubiera sido consciente de eso. Esta vez, una chispa de excitación llameó en su vientre. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Los dorados ojos de Jacob brillaban.

"No puedo dejar que follen a Bella."

"Lo sé." Jacob se rió entre dientes al acercarse. "¿Entonces lo quieres en tu boca o en tu culo?"

"Mierda." Edward cerró sus ojos durante un momento, y luego buscó otra vez la mirada fija de Jacob. "Tenemos que hacer esto juntos… al mismo tiempo."

"Juntos." Los ojos de Jacob bajaron a la erección de Edward y se lamió sus labios. "Oral, entonces."

"Jacob, ¿que estamos haciendo?"

"Hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Tal vez lo que queremos hacer." Edward echó un vistazo los labios de Jacob mientras hablaba. Pronto aquellos labios se abrirían para su polla. Su corazón saltó en su pecho. Se sintió tentado a tirar de Jacob y abrazarlo y tomar los labios en los suyos. En cambio, afirmó con la cabeza.

Ambas miradas se dirigieron a la cama de matrimonio que estaba a lo largo de una pared. "Podemos hacerlo", dijo Edward cuando Jacob lo empujó hacia la cama. Sus ojos bajaron a su culo apretado, dorado y su polla se levantó en reacción. Las manos de Edward temblaban al ver a su mejor amigo arrastrarse sobre el colchón. Su respiración era áspera. No estaba dispuesto a confesar cuanto deseaba esto.

Con una mirada interrogante a Rosalie, Edward se arrodilló en la cama. Extendiéndose, él se colocó para que su pene estuviera sobre la boca de Jacob. El pene dorado de Jacob estaba fuera de su alcance. Estaban uno enfrente de otro, a la distancia de un brazo.

"Sus pollas son largas, pero no tanto. Tienes que acercarte más", se quejó Rosalie.

Edward estrechó sus ojos en Rosalie antes de devolverlos a la gruesa longitud de Jacob. Una perla de pre-eyaculación asomaba en la gruesa cabeza del pene de Jacob. Edward lamió sus labios. Su estómago revoloteó. Al mismo tiempo, sus pelotas se tensaron y sabía que su pene goteaba también. Edward intentó y fracasó en convencerse de que era la crema que lo sensibilizaba lo que causaba esta reacción.

Jacob se movió y su polla saltó más cerca de la boca de Edward. El aliento caliente de él bañó a su pene y Edward no pudo contener un gemido de necesidad urgente.

"Edward", Jacob jadeó cuando Edward volvió para encontrarse con la mirada fija del hombre negro. El hambre no disimulada brillaba en los ojos de Edward. "Juntos." Los labios de Jacob se abrieron sobre su polla al mismo tiempo que su pene golpeaba sobre los labios de Edward. Separando sus labios, probó la esencia salada de Jacob. Agarrando la cadera de Jacob, cerró sus ojos cuando su gruesa longitud estuvo profundamente dentro de su boca. Su masivo grosor llenó la boca de Edward. Esperó sentir náuseas pero sintió en cambio un calor candente que hizo erupción cuando los labios de Jacob se deslizaron hacia abajo por su longitud. Una lengua diestra se arremolinó alrededor de su polla. Talón lo succionó profundamente. La boca de Jacob estaba caliente, mojada y atenta.

Joder estaba sensible. Jacob iba a hacer que se corriera. Levantando el muslo del otro hombre, le agarró las pelotas e hizo rodar el pesado saco. No sería el primero en llegar. Moviendo la cabeza, tomó a Jacob profundamente y tragó el eje grueso. El olor almizcleño de Jacob llenó sus fosas nasales mientras el sabor fuerte de su lujuria llenaba sus papilas gustativas. Usando sus dientes y lengua, tomó más del sabroso fluido en su boca. Había engatusado a muchas mujeres para que se la chuparan y ahora aplicaba sus conocimientos con mamadas a Jacob.

Dientes agudos mordisquearon la cabeza carnosa de la polla de Edward y una malvada lengua lamió su longitud antes de succionar sus pelotas en su boca. ¡Joder! Jacob no carecía tampoco de habilidades. Edward podía notar su semen pujando.

Envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la pierna de Jacob, tomó su culo, y tiró del otro varón hacia él. Rodeando la cabeza de la polla de Jacob, lamió sus dedos, y los envolvió alrededor de su contorno. Ahueco su culo, y tragó su polla profundamente. Suavemente giró las pelotas de Jacob, y empujó un dedo mojado en su apretado culo fruncido. El culo tan apretado, caliente… virginal y Edward lo deseó. Y empujó más profundo.

Una caliente y húmeda corrida llenó la parte posterior de la garganta de Edward. Gruñendo alrededor del eje erecto que llenaba su boca el permitió que su propia liberación brotara a la garganta de Jacob.

Poco a poco, retirándose, la polla húmeda de Jacob salió entre sus labios y Edward soltó un tembloroso suspiro. Levantando su cabeza, se encontró con su mirada fija mientras retiraba su dedo. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

"Maldita sea, pero esto me puso caliente. Merecen follarse a esa pequeña perra después de este espectáculo. La conseguiré para que este con ustedes, y luego tomaré el lugar con los dos droides." Rosalie dudó y se volvió. "Creo que dejaré que el droide Edward folle el culo virgen del droide Jacob. Pienso que van a disfrutar de eso tanto. ¿Qué piensan al respecto?" Ella se echó a reír mientras salía de la habitación.

¡Edward no podía pensar! Sus labios aún hormigueaban por mamada a Jacob. Su polla latía por el éxtasis, pero deseaba más. Quería a Bella debajo de él, abriéndose para él, deseaba a Jacob. Quería follar el agujero virgen de Jacob. Miró al hombre negro, tumbado en la cama que recuperaba su aliento. Bella llegaría pronto. Edward se puso de pie. Tenían que estar listos.

Jacob se sentó, con sus muslos abiertos, y su enorme polla se presentó ante los ojos de Edward. "Bella llegará pronto."

"Lo sé." Los dedos de Jacob tentadoramente se deslizaron a lo largo de su polla mientras se ponía más erecta y la boca de Edward se hizo agua. "Estoy listo." Sentía la mirada caliente de Jacob más abajo. "Y tú también."

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Te sientes culpable?"

"¿Culpable?", Edward se giró. "No hay nada para sentirse culpable sobre esto."

"Otro secreto."

"Se lo diremos. Pronto vamos a contarle todo. No es como si fuéramos a forzarla. Ella nos desea."

"¿Se lo contaremos todo?" Los ojos de Jacob brillaron, pero en sus profundidades, Edward leyó incertidumbre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la autora L.A. Day**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que la disfruten. Gracias también a Danny, la historia se pondrá cada vez más intensa :P**

**Capítulo dos**

Bella nerviosamente entró al diminuto cubículo. Había disfrutado del lujo de un verdadero baño. Las naves espaciales no tenían en cuenta su preferencia de meterse en una tina de agua. Las quimio-nieblas y la limpieza por electrodos de rayos eran prácticas y eficientes, pero carecían del factor relajación. Deslizándose del traje casi transparente que Rosalie le había proporcionado, se sentó mientras el ciclo de calor secaba su pelo. Su cutis no requería ningún retoque, excepto un poco de brillo de labios. Estaba lista.

¿Lo estaba?

¿Podría hacer esto? Mordiéndose el labio inferior, consideró sus opciones. Podía vestirse y salir. Volver al Alantia y esperar a los chichos. Esperar mientras ellos volvían de disfrutar la dicha carnal. Ellos llevarían aquellas sonrisas perezosas, saciadas. Su sangre ardió.

No. No esta vez. _Ella_ también quería tener una perezosa y saciada sonrisa. Quería caminar con cautela y tener que sentarse sobre una almohada. Tal vez cuando los chicos tuvieran curiosidad, ella se lo podría decir. No que hubieran sido droides diseñados para parecerse a ellos. Dios, sólo podría imaginar su reacción si ellos lo supieran. No, podría dejarles saber que disfrutó de un poco de juego sexual ella misma. Podía imaginar el asombro de Edward y la mirada de incredulidad de Jacob cuando les dijera que había sido tomada por dos grandes sementales. Sonrió abiertamente. Esto los mataría.

No era tonta, sabía que la deseaban pero ella era la comandante. No podía joder con sus tenientes. Bien, ella podría follarlos pero no quería ser solo algo ventajoso para ellos. Quería ser más que la mujer con la que follaran cuando estuvieran atrapados a bordo de la nave. Una vez que el viaje terminara, ellos se irían. Tenía que recordarse esto diariamente. Si no lo hiciera, y los hubiera dejado entrar, le romperían el corazón. No. Ella nació en el Sentinal, una de las más grandes, y más agresiva naves espaciales de su tiempo. Sabía que no debía confiar en un hombre con estrellas en sus ojos. Su padre, el Comandante Charlie Swan, le enseñó todo lo que debía saber sobre los astronautas. Cuando la vida de familia se había vuelto aburrida, él había abandonado a su madre, junto a ella y a su hermano, en el primer planeta disponible.

Los niños no tenían cabida en la vida de un soldado. Él había prometido visitarlos. Bella sabía que nunca iba a volver, pero su madre había creído en él. Había creído del modo que sólo una mujer enamorada podría. Después de cinco años de espera, ellos recibieron noticias. El Sentinal se había arriesgado en el espacio Tartarian y había sido capturado. Los Tartarians era una raza feroz, sanguinaria. La negociación entre los Planetas Unidos y los Tartarians terminó con la ejecución de toda la tripulación del Sentinal.

Su madre se entristeció con su muerte y Bella había jurado no involucrarse nunca con cosmonauta. Sólo una cierta clase de hombre se hacía soldado. Una raza cruel. Al menos Edward y Jacob no eran soldados o mercenarios.

La vida en una nave espacial no era su sueño. Ella todavía estaría en Alpha Delta si no hubiera sido por su hermano Emmet. El Alantia fue idea de Emmet. Él había desarrollado por encargo el Alantia, para que saltar de un planeta en una ruta de entrega de artículos médicos fuera más rentable. Si sólo él estuviera aquí para ejecutar la ruta. En cambio, las estrellas le habían cegado y había contratado a Bella para dirigir la ruta mientras el pasaba un lucrativo corto período como mercenario. Un trabajo, prometió, y luego empezarían la ruta. Nunca regresó. Un desconocido le había informado de la muerte de Emmet. No mucho después había recibido una bolsa con sus objetos personales y el título del Alantia.

"¿Lista?". En un momento, Bella giró. Sonriendo tímidamente a Rosalie, ella asintió con la cabeza. Su estómago revoloteó mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Rosalie sonrió mientras abría una puerta y Bella entró en una habitación poco iluminada. Una enorme cama cubierta de terciopelo rojo la dominaba. Los dos droides se volvieron y dieron un paso hacia ella. Sus rodillas temblaron mientras sus ojos chocaron con sus enormes pollas, sin pelo. El chasquido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella hizo eco en su cabeza. Atrapada, así fue como se sintió.

Tragó saliva. Sabía que los droides del placer tenían ingles rasuradas. Lo había leído. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando un recuerdo de la polla de Edward llenó su mente. Sin que Edward lo hubiera sabido, ella le había vislumbrado un día mientras había estado bajo el limpiador de la quimio-niebla. Su mano tenía cogida su polla erecta y despacio la bombeaba repetidamente. Había estado cerca del tamaño de estas varas relucientes pero su pene había sobresalido de un nido de rizos cobrizos.

Levantando sus ojos, Bella jadeó. "Maldita sea", suspiró. Los divinos droides eran buenos. Vello en la ingle aparte, los droides eran muy parecidos a ellos. El pelo de Jacob era más largo y el pelo de Edward más oscuro. Bella se acercó mirando a los grandes varones. "¿Jacob?"

"Sí". Respondió el droide Edward en una voz una octava más baja que su voz normal.

Bella respiró un aliento inestable. Por supuesto que no eran realmente ellos. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Tú eres Edward", dijo y señaló al otro droide. "Y ese Jacob". Echó un vistazo el juego de músculos de sus altos y elegantes cuerpos a medida que avanzaban. Sus pezones se apretaron bajo sus miradas hambrientas. Dios, los deseaba. Ella deseaba a Edward y a Jacob.

"Y tu eres el Comandante Bella", habló el droide Jacob con una profunda y atractiva voz.

"Sólo llámame Bella."

"De acuerdo. Aquí no eres el Comandante, no puedes ordenar", refunfuñó el droide Edward, cerca de su oído cuando él la rodeó.

Bella apretó sus húmedos muslos. "Ah, Señor". Ella había solicitado varones dominantes porque sabía que no podía ser la agresora.

"¿Rogarás por resistir?", el droide Jacob, preguntó cuándo se adelantó y rozó con su pene erecto el vientre cubierto de seda.

Ella no podía respirar cuando los dos grandes varones la encajonaron. Sus pollas rozaban contra ella, uno de frente y otro de espalda. El flagrante olor masculino de la excitación los rodeó. Los dedos de Jacob soltaron el lazo cuando Edward apartó la túnica por sus brazos. El vestido de seda cayó a sus pies. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella se apoyó contra el musculoso pecho de Edward, con los ojos cerrados. Afirmo con fuerzas sus rodillas para mantenerse derecha. "Te sientes real", murmuró.

El droide Edward resopló cerca de su oído.

"Ella es la pura perfección". Si Bella no lo supiera mejor juraría que había hablado Jacob.

Brazos fuertes se envolvieron a su alrededor, levantándola y colocándola en el suave terciopelo. Se sumergió en la cama, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para abrir los ojos. El calor masculino se estiró a lo largo, a cada lado de ella. Sabía que Jacob estaba a su derecha cuando su pelo largo le acarició el brazo y el lado de su pecho.

"Abre los ojos, Bella", ordenó el droide Edward.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando sus ojos se abrieron, mirando a ambos atractivos hombres que compartían su cama. ¿Hombres? Bella tragó, ellos eran droides. Los duplicados casi exactos de sus tenientes, pero aun así, eran sólo droides. No podía hacer esto. ¿Cómo podría trabajar con Edward y Jacob de nuevo si cedía a este aplastante deseo?

"Yo… no puedo hacer esto." Ella trató de sentarse pero la mano de Edward en su hombro la mantuvo en su lugar.

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo. Pensé que podía, pero no puedo. No sería correcto. Esto es una traición a mis tenientes, a mis amigos." Ella encogió su hombro tratando de evitar el contacto con la mano del droide.

"No, no lo es." El droide Jacob habló.

"Si lo es, si hago esto." Ella agitó su mano entre los dos. "Cada vez que los vea, recordaré pero ellos no porque ustedes no son ellos. Están fuera jodiendo a alguna otra mujer, pero todo lo que deseo es a ellos."

"Joder", explotó el droide Edward y rodó de la cama.

"Hablas justo como él. Esto no está bien."

Jacob rodo a su espalda, la risa frustrada hizo erupción de su pecho. "Todo para nada."

La cabeza de Edward giró en dirección de Jacob. "Cierra el pico, Jacob."

Bella miró estrechamente a Jacob, y a continuación a Edward mientras él lo fulminaba con la mirada. Su pecho se hinchó de rabia. "¿Edward?" Ojos verdes, enojados parpadearon molestos hacia los suyos.

Ella reconocería esa mirada en cualquier sitio.

"Tú bastardo de mierda. Voy a hacer pagar a los dos por esto."

"Créeme, ya he pagado un precio alto." Jacob rodó de nuevo a su lado, sus ojos negros brillaban cuando arrastró un dedo sobre su cadera desnuda.

"Vas a pagar aún más cuando volvamos al Alantia. ¡Oh, Dios mío!" Sus manos cubrieron sus pechos mientras ella apretaba sus desnudos muslos juntos. Acababa de confesar que los deseaba y solo a ellos. ¿Cómo podría comandarlos ahora?

"¡Realmente!" Bueno, no estamos en tu nave espacial ahora, Comandante, y tú no estás al mando. ¡Lo estamos nosotros! Tú preparaste esto porque te morías por follar con nosotros. Pagaste un número máximo de créditos para tener los droides de alta gama que aplacaran tu necesidad por nuestros penes.

Edward se acercó, Bella se escabulló hacia atrás hasta que su culo se encontró con la carne firme de Jacob. Edward se inclinó hacia delante. "Vamos a darte el valor de tu dinero y algo más."

"He cambiado de opinión."

"Demasiado tarde", gruñó Jacob cuando su gruesa polla se deslizó entre sus mojados pliegues. Bella jadeó cuando observó hacia abajo y vio varias pulgadas del excitado pene metido entre sus muslos.

"Jacob", ella jadeó en una nota estrangulada.

Edward casi gritó cuando vio la polla de Jacob deslizarse por la dulce raja de Bella. Estaba celoso. Celoso del pene de Jacob y del coño de Bella.

Estirándose en toda su longitud frente a Bella, sus pechos pesados coronados por puntas malvas rozaron el pecho de Edward y su aliento se estremeció. Moviéndose, deslizó su polla junto a la longitud caliente, dura de Jacob y acarició con la punta los pliegues húmedos de Bella.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!", jadeó Bella.

Envolviendo su mano en el largo y negro cabello, Edward levantó sus labios hacia él. Mirando fijamente sus ojos de plata, vio sus pupilas dilatarse hasta que sólo quedaba un destello acerado brillando en su iris. "Mía", Edward gruñó cuando sus labios separaron los de ella. El clavó su lengua en la profundidad de sus labios de miel. Ella sabía a té jazmín y a mujer. Gimió cuando los suaves senos, henchidos se apoyaron en su pecho. La colisión de sus caderas contra sus pliegues mojados extrajo un suspiro de los labios de Jacob. El calor rodeaba la ingle de Edward, pliegues femeninos húmedos y una excitación masculina dura le rodeaba.

"Joder." Su aliento venía en jadeos superficiales mientras se separaba de los labios de Bella. Ellos lo estaban matando. La mirada fija líquida de Bella se volvió hacia él y leyó la lucha interna en sus ojos. Las manos de Jacob se llenaron con los senos de Bella mientras sus labios le mordisqueaban el cuello. La polla de Edward dolía pidiendo su liberación, como si no hubiera acabado de bombear su semen en la boca de Jacob. Cuando encontró la mirada de Jacob con los parpados pesados, su pecho se hinchó de necesidad, orgullo y de una extraña sensación.

Él tendría dos amantes de oro. Le pertenecían, le pertenecerían en todos los sentidos. Mientras observaba, la larga lengua de Jacob se arrastraba por el hombro de Bella. Edward recordó la sensación de aquella lengua y la sentiría de nuevo. "Mío", Edward gruñó a los dos.

"Edward, Jacob, tenemos que parar."

"No." Edward negó con la cabeza. Ya era demasiado tarde para parar. Había sido demasiado tarde en el mismo momento en que él había oído su transmisión.

"No es justo. Cuando su viaje se haya acabado…" la voz de Bella se elevó con pánico cuando Edward rodó de la cama.

Paseando por la habitación, Edward habló: "Cuando nuestro viaje finalice firmaremos el contrato por otro viaje o los tres seguiremos adelante juntos."

"¿Juntos?" Bella se había escabullido lejos de Jacob y ahora su mirada se movió entre los dos.

"Somos un equipo, compañeros en la vida", susurró Edward.

"¿Pero?"

"¿No es esto lo que deseas, Bella? Si no es así, nos lo dices ahora, porque una vez que seas nuestra no hay escapatoria." Jacob volvió la cabeza hacia Bella para encontrar su mirada mientras hablaba.

"Yo…"

"Debes decidir si nos quieres."

"¿A ambos? Quiero decir, los deseaba… ¿pero nosotros tres en una relación?" La voz de Bella tembló mientras hablaba.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron. "¿No nos deseabas a ambos?"

"¿Y si no puedo satisfacerlos a los dos? Yo no tengo… experiencia."

"Los tres estaremos muy satisfechos. Me encargaré de ello", dijo Edward mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de Jacob. El otro hombre no se atrevió a negar sus palabras.

"Estaré con dos y tú no vas…" Bella se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. "¿Tú no me engañaras? ¿No habrá otras mujeres?"

"Tú serás la única mujer para nosotros. No habrá nadie para cada uno de nosotros tres, si no somos nosotros tres mismos." La voz de Jacob era una declaración y una promesa. Inclinándose hacia delante, Jacob dio un golpecito a la cara de Bella y, cuando se volvió hacia él, rozó los labios con los suyos. Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon en los dos. Bella se movió y el aroma de su excitación flotaba en el ambiente. Los ojos de Jacob brillaban cuando soltó los labios de Bella.

"Bueno, entonces yo…" Un rosado rubor coloreó sus mejillas. "Seré su mujer."

Edward golpeó sus rodillas. "No te arrepentirás de esto."

La sonrisa tumultuosa de Bella rompió su corazón. "Talón, vístete", ordeno Edward.

"¿Qué?", rugió el otro varón.

"Vamos a vestirnos y salir de este lugar. Lo que compartimos es privado, no para la diversión de los demás."

Las piernas de Bella fallaron. "¿Estamos siendo observados?" Ella advirtió las paredes de espejo y el terror llenó su mirada. Bella se estremeció. "No me había dado cuenta de los espejos."

"Es posible. No lo sé." Edward escondió su dolorosa polla debajo del material ajustado de sus pantalones que subía por sus piernas.

Envolviendo la colcha alrededor de Bella, Jacob la recogió. "Diría que hemos pagado por esta colcha."

"Sí, pero Rosalie no será la única que disfrutará de su pago." La mirada de Jacob se encontró con la suya.

"No, no lo será", coincidió Jacob.

"Llévala delante. Quiero hablar con Rosalie."

Los ojos de Jacob se estrecharon en Edward. "No hagas nada estúpido. Te esperaremos."

Edward permitió que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba cuando leyó mucho en las palabras de Jacob. "No esperaren mucho tiempo."

Bella giró la cabeza cuando Jacob la tomo en sus brazos y la llevó de regreso al Alantia. Esta mañana había pensado que se unirá con dos droides para aliviar su necesidad por sus lugartenientes. Ahora, estaba a punto de comprometer su cuerpo, su corazón, y su vida con dos hombres dominantes. Se estremeció sólo de pensar en ello. ¿Estaba cometiendo un error? Eran hombres del espacio. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que se sintieran atraídos por un nuevo horizonte?

"¿Tienes frío?" las palabras de Jacob la distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría sentir frío? El irradiaba calor.

"Date prisa, Jacob" Edward salió a su lado. Levantó una bolsa. "He recuperado su ropa." También llevaba otro pequeño paquete.

Cada vez se hacía más oscuro y el camino por el distrito North Star no era agradable, incluso bajo la luz de dos soles. Ella estaría más cómoda vestida con su láser atado a su muslo. Por suerte, Edward, Jacob y sus pistolas láser eran una fuerza disuasoria para todos excepto para la criatura más vil. Con la prisa debida, ellos llegaron al embarcadero del muelle del Alantia sin incidentes. Silenciosamente, Jacob la llevó por el pasillo de la nave a su habitación. Era la más grande.

Todavía envuelta en la ropa de cama de terciopelo, se sentó en el centro de su cama mientras sus hombres se quitaban la ropa. Bella lamió sus labios resecos de repente mientras su mirada fija corría de un varón a otro. No podía creer que fueran suyos, incluso temporalmente. Desnudos, excitados y desvergonzados estuvieron de pie antes de que ella terminara de comérselos con los ojos. El calor bañó sus pieles. Eran tan hermosos, tan viriles… tan grandes. Tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras miraba los apéndices demasiado grandes que sobresalían de entre sus duros muslos como rocas. Se mordió el labio. "Nunca he… yo…"

"Nunca has tenido a un hombre." Jacob se sentó en la cama al lado de sus pies. Sus dedos abrieron un camino de fuego a lo largo del recorrido entre su tobillo y rodilla. "Seremos suaves."

"¿Dónde están tus varitas de placer?" preguntó Edward mientras sus ojos buscaban alrededor de su cuarto.

"¿Qué?" Ciertamente, ¿no le había preguntado lo que ella contemplo?

"Tienes varitas de placer. Quiero verlas." Edward abrió el cajón superior de su mesilla de noche.

"Yo…" sus mejillas ardían.

"Sabemos que las tienes. Podíamos escucharla", dijo Jacob mientras levantaba su pie a su regazo y masajeó sus dedos del pie. "Recientemente, las utilizabas con bastante frecuencia."

Su piel estaba caliente y suave, pero no podía disfrutar de ella mientras su mente se tambaleaba ante sus palabras. "¿Lo oíste…?" Nunca había sospechado que ellos sabían que se masturbaba. Que a veces se tumbaba en su cama con su varita vibradora y se imaginaba a Edward o a Jacob, y a veces a ambos.

"Sí y casi nos volvió locos. ¿Ahora donde las tienes?"

Bella parpadeó ante el tono de Edward. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? ¿Iba a romperlas por la mitad por ser instrumentos que los torturaron?

Bella señaló al pequeño escritorio atestado en la esquina de su habitación. Su cuarto era más grande que los suyos, pero no lo suficiente. "El cajón de abajo, a la derecha de los manuales de vuelo." Ella estaba avergonzada no sólo por tener una varita de placer, sino también por esconderla.

"¿Dónde están las demás?" Edward sostenía la pequeña varita metálica y la examinaba.

"Es la única", susurró.

"¿Esto es todo?" Edward negó con la cabeza. "No es más grande que mis dedos." Jacob se volvió a Edward y ella atestiguó la mirada de divertido horror que pasó entre los dos hombres.

Edward suspiró profundamente mientras caminaba por el cuarto hacia la cama. "No te preocupes. Vamos a tomar nuestro tiempo."

Bella asintió, pero su mente se preguntó. Ya los había defraudado. No sería capaz de saciarlos. Estaban cometiendo un error. Sus ojos se cerraron con un gemido de placer cuando Jacob masajeó un punto sobre la sensible planta de su pie.

Edward se sentó a su lado y comenzó a soltar el apretón a muerte que ella mantenía sobre la colcha. "No te escondas. Te hemos visto en toda tu gloria desnuda."

"Era diferente." Bella se resistió al tirón de Edward.

"¿Cómo?"

"Pensaba que eran droides."

"¿Preferirías un droide?" Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y ella pensó notar dolor en sus profundidades.

"No." Negó con la cabeza, lo que permitió a su cabello deslizarse hacia delante. No prefería un droide pero preferiría que el cuarto estuviera más oscuro. "¿Puedes apagar los paneles solares?"

Los dientes de Edward brillaron cuando sonrió abiertamente. "No. Deseamos verte, todo. Suelta la colcha y déjanos complacerte. Quiero ver cómo te corres."

Un gemido escapó de sus labios y se horrorizó de emitir un sonido tan necesitado. Mordiéndose el labio, ella soltó su agarre y Edward la desprendió de su capullo.

"Eres exquisita." El dorso de la mano de Edward rozó su brazo mientras acalorado miraba fijamente toda su extensión.

Ella temblaba bajo su mirada. Echando una ojeada hacia abajo, advirtió sus pezones apretados que asomaban por entre las hebras de su cabello. Con una rodilla doblada y el otro pie en el regazo de Jacob, sus piernas fueron extendidas, revelando sus rizos húmedos.

"Me gustaría tener más experiencia." Bella se sentía como el último pedazo de pastel Zarian para un grupo de soldados hambrientos listos para comer.

"No," ambos varones contestaron al unísono.

"Nos complace ser los primeros. Saber que nada te ha llenado, sino una pequeña varita." Edward arrastró su pelo por encima de su hombro, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

"En realidad…" Los dos hombres levantaron las cabezas para taladrarla con sus miradas. "Yo… nunca me lo metí. Yo… lo usaba como masajeador del clítoris."

Bella se estremeció cuando Jacob jadeó y Edward cerró los ojos. "No nos tengas miedo," dijo Jacob mientras tomaba nota de su expresión.

"Bella, ¿has usado alguna vez un plug?"

"¿Un plug?" Ella arqueó una ceja.

"¿Un plug anal?" Edward alcanzó el bolso que había arrojado sobre la cama, vaciándolo en su mano. Varios objetos tubulares cayeron.

Bella negó con la cabeza. "No."

"Esto hará más fácil, que estés lista para nosotros."

"¿En mi... mi culo?" Defensivamente, Bella intentó cerrar sus muslos pero la mano de Edward fue a su rodilla, sosteniéndola abierta. Moviéndose a la cama, su polla rozó el exterior de su muslo. Su longitud caliente quemó su carne.

"Tú serás nuestra por todo tus orificios, vaginal, oral y analmente." El calor chisporroteó en los ojos de Edward mientras hablaba.

Bella sintió como su fruncido agujero se cerraba más apretado. Era bastante difícil de imaginar sus enromes pollas llenando su coño… pero su culo. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Ella volvió la mirada hacia los plugs. Había dos pequeños y dos más grandes. "¿Por qué tantos?"

Jacob miró a Edward. "Dile. Es lo justo."

Edward asintió con la cabeza. "Hoy, vamos a darte placer de muchos modos, con nuestras bocas, muestras manos y pollas. Vamos a prepararte, estirarte y llenarte. Antes de que te duermas, insertaremos el pequeño plug para mantenerte estirada. Finalmente, usarás el más grande."

"Cuéntale el resto", Jacob insistió.

"Dos de estos plug son para ti y dos para Jacob." La voz de Edward era firme, confirmaba un hecho.

"¿Jacob?" Sus ojos se movieron al varón negro que masajeaba su pie. Sus ojos cautelosos la estudiaban.

"Jacob será mío, del mismo modo que tú."

"Ah," Bella dijo cuándo entendió la idea. Sus ojos bajaron hacia la perfecta forma de Jacob y volvió hacia atrás. "Ah… así que…" Ella parpadeó ante las vividas imágenes de su cabeza. "Mmm." Ella levantó sus cejas cuando una sonrisa nerviosa frunció sus labios.

La fija mirada de Edward se movía de ella a Jacob y viceversa. "Hay algo que debes saber." Edward explicó el precio que habían pagado por tenerla. "¿Te desagrada el pensamiento de nosotros dos juntos?"

"No." Sus ojos fueron de la belleza tranquila de Jacob a la oscura presencia, con aristas de Edward. Ella podría imaginarse a Jacob de rodillas ante Edward. "En absoluto, pero todavía no entiendo. Han sido amigos durante años."

"Rosalie nos obligó a enfrentar nuestros deseos ocultos. Creo que una parte de mí siempre ha querido a Jacob." La voz de Edward bajó como si temiera el rechazo. ¿El suyo o el de Jacob? Ella no estaba segura.

La cabeza de Jacob se agachó y su pelo negro se deslizó hacia delante. Era obvio que lo que platicaban todavía los incomodaban. "Siempre he sabido de mis sentimientos por Edward eran más profundos que la amistad pero temí perderlo si permitía que mis emociones se mostraran."

Edward asió el hombro de Jacob en un apretón firme. "Nunca me perderás."

Bella jadeó de la cruda emoción en los ojos de Edward. Ella parecía un intruso en su historia de amor. "¿Están seguros que quieren que forme parte de esto?"

Brazos fuertes la llevaron al regazo de Edward y su calor la rodeó. "Por supuesto, estamos seguros. Nosotros seremos tres. Juntos, es lo correcto."

Jacob se acercó más, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ambos. "Juntos te amaremos y tu estarás allí cuando Edward me tome. Me ayudarás a liberarme de mis incertidumbres. Compartiremos el amor de la unión."

"Oh Dios, no me digan que tengo a dos vírgenes nerviosas en mis manos", se rió entre dientes Edward.

"Eso me temo", contestó Jacob.

"Ninguno de ustedes tendrá miedo mañana." Edward agarró del pelo a Jacob y tiro sus labios contra los suyos. Edward tomo sus labios en un beso tan potente que exigía la sumisión total.

Bella estaba abrumada. Había tal cruda belleza en verlos juntos. Nunca pensó que iba a encontrar algo así tan excitante. En verdad, nunca lo había considerado, pero ahora… ¡Oh Dios!, ahora estaba mojada solo de pensar en ello.

Después de un momento, Jacob gimió y se alejó.

"¿En que estabas pensando mientras me veías besar a Jacob?"

Bajando los ojos a la boca de Edward, ella levantó sus dedos para acariciar su lleno labio inferior. "Pensaba en lo hermoso que se veían los dos juntos", respondió con sinceridad.

"¿No te opones?", preguntó Jacob.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No. Creo que si hubiera otra mujer involucrada estaría celosa, ¿pero por ustedes dos?" Ella se lamió los labios. "Es muy caliente."

"Creo que Bella se merece una recompensa, ¿no?", preguntó Edward a Jacob.

"Hmm, algo especial." La travesura bailó en la mirada fija de Jacob fundida con la de Edward mientras le lamía el largo de su hombro.

"¿Qué hay de la traviesa boca de Jacob en tu dulce coño?", susurró Edward cerca de su oído.

Sus palabras la sacudieron y ella trató de apretar sus muslos cuando ellos la giraron en el regazo de Edward. "No luches contra nosotros."

Edward se estiró en la cama con ella encima de él. El grosor de su pene se recostó en la raja de su culo y ella se encontró respirando con fuerza. Las manos grandes, y calientes de Jacob extendieron sus muslos. Él iba a lamerla. "Ah, mi Dios." Ella se estremeció. Siempre se había preguntado cómo se sentiría la lengua de un hombre.

Edward se rió entre dientes en su oído. "La lengua de Jacob tiene mucho talento. Se sabe que las mujeres le piden piedad."

"¿Lo viste?", Bella susurró la pregunta.

Un gruñido se hizo eco en su oído. "Estaba muy cerca."

"La próxima vez rogarás", prometió Jacob mientras bajaba su cabeza.

Su aliento caliente agitó sus rizos húmedos y ella tembló. La lengua de Jacob serpenteó, bebiendo a lengüetadas de sus pliegues. Ella jadeó y sus manos se agarraron a las sabanas bajo Edward. Necesita algo a lo que agarrarse. Su lengua chasqueó en su clítoris y ella gimió desvergonzadamente cuando el calor se enrolló en su bajo vientre y se movió en espiral hacia el exterior.

"Mmm, es deliciosa. Miel húmeda, y caliente."

Edward se movió bajo ella, su polla deslizándose por su grieta. "Deliciosa al gusto, al tacto, para amar." Sus grandes manos juntaron sus pechos, masajeando los dolorosos montículos. "Aprovéchate del banquete mientras puedas Jacob, porque pronto tomaré mi turno."

Bella se arqueó mientras su cuerpo sufría espasmos bajos las manos expertas de sus amantes. La lengua de Jacob, sus dedos sondeando y clavados en ella en formas en que nunca había pensado tocarse. Todo el rato, Edward tiraba de sus pezones, enviando sacudidas eléctricas directamente a su coño.

"Por favor, debes parar. No puedo aguantar."

"Ni siquiera hemos empezado." Edward mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella jadeó. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que vamos a hacerte?"

"Sé cómo se hace", resopló ella.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que vas a sentir, vas a desear que te partamos en dos. Voy a llenarte lenta y profundamente. Pulgada a pulgada, entraré en ti, abriendo tu carne virgen con mi polla. Cuando este profundamente dentro de ti y pienses que no puedes tomar más, Jacob te separará las mejillas del culo. Su gruesa vara dorada perforará tu culo virgen. Por todos lados, nuestras pollas te llenaran. Estarás tan llena que no serás capaz de respirar. Te vendrás con tanta fuerza que podrías desmayarte de placer."

Bella gimió.

"¿Se siente bien la lengua de Jacob?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

"¿Está su lengua dentro de ti?"

Bella se estremeció. "S-sí."

"Mmm, y ya estás al borde sólo con esto. Imagínate lo que sentirás colma con mi polla en tu pequeño y apretado coño."

Bella negó con la cabeza. Era demasiado. Uno de ellos sería demasiado, pero ambos… Ella no iba a sobrevivir. "Edward, no puedo… ¡Ah, Dios! Es demasiado."

"Estás nerviosa. Es comprensible. Estarás bien, solo tienes que correrte. Necesitas el orgasmo para quitarte del borde."

Con las palabras de Edward, Jacob comenzó a trabajar un dedo en su temblorosa vagina. "Está muy apretada. Mojada, pero apretada", exclamó Jacob cuando empujaba su dedo más profundo.

Los talones de Bella golpearon la cama y ella se arqueó entonces se acomodó sobre la polla de Edward. Meneándose, bajó su polla contra su trasero. Él se sentía bien, tan caliente y largo. Estaba en lo cierto. Ella tenía que correrse.

"Bella", Edward jadeó. "Haz eso otra vez y olvidaré que eres virgen y te follaré."

Bella gimió, pero no pudo resistirse a moverse solo un poco cuando Jacob pellizcó su clítoris. "Jacob…" Se arqueó hacia arriba, agarró su cabeza y tiró de su pelo cuando una intensa contracción rodó por su coño.

Levantando la cabeza, Jacob sonrió. "Edward sujétala. Voy a hacer que se venga."

Antes de que pudiera entender el comentario de Jacob, los brazos de Edward se acercaron a ella y la agarraron de los muslos. Dando un golpe a sus caderas, la mantuvo abierta para los labios y dedos de Jacob.

"No", jadeó al sentirse atrapada y vulnerable.

"Relájate. Jacob te complacerá bien", prometió Edward cuando la cabeza de Jacob bajó entre sus muslos.

Bella se retorció en una agonía frenética cuando una firme lengua apuñaló su apretado agujero. La excitación apretó fuerte en su pecho cuando el pulgar le acarició el clítoris al unísono con el empuje de su lengua. Arañando los brazos de Edward, Bella tragó saliva cuando chispas encendidas de calor parpadearon en su coño. "Por favor… por favor", suplicó.

"Haz que termine, Jacob, antes de que me meta", exigió Edward con una voz ronca de deseo.

Lamiendo sus labios, Jacob alzó la cabeza. "Disfruto de teneros a ambos a mi merced."

¡Termina! La idea llenó su mente cuando su lengua se introdujo de nuevo y chasqueó. Su respiración se aceleró cuando un impresionante éxtasis onduló. Los dedos expertos suavemente tomaron su clítoris y el calor explotó. "¡Joder! ¡Oh, Dios!", gritó mientras luchaba contra las manos que la sostenían. Ella se había llevado al orgasmo muchas veces, pero nunca, nunca tuvo convulsiones calientes por su cuerpo atormentado.

Jacob succionaba y bebía a lengüetadas, saboreando su esencia. Su lengua chasqueó su centro nervioso, sacando su orgasmo. Jadeando, ella tembló cuando Jacob siguió lamiendo sus pliegues hasta que las réplicas disminuyeron.

"Jacob", rugió Edward. "Sigue frotando mis bolas y los voy a doblar a ambos sobre la cama y me turnaré contigo."

Un dedo jugueteó con su abertura anal y ella gritó. Jacob debía estar verdaderamente calificado si se las había arreglado para atormentar a Edward y a ella al mismo tiempo.

"No puedo aguantar más. Mi turno", anunció Edward y comenzó a sentarse con ella aún en su regazo. La polla gruesa de Edward se deslizó entre sus pliegues mientras se movía. "¿Te gusta esto, pequeña?" Él la montó arriba y debajo de su longitud. La cabeza ancha de su pene topeteó contra su agujero y ella jadeó. "¿Me deseas? ¿Me quieres dentro de ti?"

"Dios, sí", suplicó.

Su punta perforó su coño y se detuvo. "No estás lista todavía."

Retirándose, el dio un golpecito a su clítoris y ella gritó. "Edward."

"Pronto. Pronto vamos a darte lo que quieres". Agarrando la parte posterior de su cabeza, tomó su boca en un beso hambriento. Su lengua se empujó profunda y segura como su polla palpitante contra sus húmedos pliegues.

Separándose de su boca, ordenó, "Jacob, acuéstate sobre la espalda".

Sin dudar, Jacob siguió la orden de Edward. Girando alrededor Edward la colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre Jacob. "Que culo y que coño tan bonito." Edward acarició sus mejillas y sus dedos bajaron acariciando a lo largo de su ano. Su cabeza cayó cuando ella se esforzó por controlar su respiración. Entre sus piernas, vio su mano y la polla de Jacob más abajo de golpe. "Y una polla gruesa para jugar con ella."

Edward se movió alrededor de la cama y Bella levantó su cabeza mirándolo. "En primer lugar, quiero sentir tus labios en mí." Sus ojos se oscurecieron con la intención. "De los dos."

Bella encontró su mirada fija con Jacob durante un momento cuando su larga lengua serpenteó, golpeando el saco de Edward. "Oh, señor", murmuró ella cuando la cabeza del grueso pene de Edward pinchó sus labios.

"Ábrelos para mí, Bella, Dame placer", una súplica unida a la orden.

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando los labios se separaron, aceptando su polla gruesa, húmeda. Sus labios se estiraron ampliamente, mientras su mano se enredaba en su pelo, dirigiendo su boca. Su lengua lamió la longitud caliente, también, ya que rindió homenaje a su dominación. Su sabor, mezclado con su olor masculino almizcleño, se apoderó de sus sentidos.

"Sí", silbó Edward. "Mis consortes de Oro."

Los ruidos de húmedas succiones salpicados de salvajes gemidos llenaban la sala. Edward se sumergió en su boca. Dentro y fuera, mientras sujetaba la parte posterior de la cabeza de Bella. Bajando sus ojos, ella vio la expresión feliz de Jacob cuando él suavemente succionó el saco de Edward. Ella se retorció mientras el calor se aferraba a su vientre.

Tirando de su pelo, Edward se fue hacia atrás. "Es suficiente. Por el momento."

Sus ojos bajaron a Jacob cuando Edward se movió detrás de ella. El lamió sus labios llenos, saboreando su gusto de Edward.

"Bésame, Bella", solicitó Jacob mientras tiraba su rostro contra el suyo. "Quiero disfrutar de tu boca mientras Edward saborea ese delicioso coño", sus labios la rozaron.

"Abre las piernas un poco más, Jacob, y relájate."

Bella sintió a Jacob tenso debajo de ella.

"¡Mierda!", jadeó Jacob con sus ojos muy abiertos. Ella no pensó que fuera una reacción muy normal a un beso.

Levantando la cabeza, Bella miró por encima de su hombro.

Detrás de ella Edward rió entre dientes, "Acabo de insertar el plug pequeño en el culo de Jacob. Quiero que esté listo para mí más tarde". Bella sintió un ligero temblor que sacudía el cuerpo de Jacob mientras Edward hablaba.

"Relájate y deja que te folle con él."

Jacob se estremeció. "Maldita sea, Edward."

"Estás apretado. ¿Se siente bien el plug?" Bella tembló. Escuchar la conversación la hacía arder de necesidad. Deseó poder ver el culo de Jacob extendido por el plug.

"Sí", jadeó Jacob.

"Bien. Lo dejaré mientras trabajo el culo de Bella." Manos calientes acariciaron las mejillas de su culo. "Ahora es tu turno." Edward dio unas ligeras palmadas a su culo. "Voy a estirar tu ano con mis dedos antes de que te monte." El aliento caliente rozó su coño cuando Edward habló.

Jacob envolvió una mano en su pelo y la guió de nuevo a su boca. Ella gimió cuando mordió sus labios. Su lengua empujó fuerte del mismo modo que había acariciado su coño. Luchó por respirar, ya que cada hombre se aferraba a un conjunto de labios. Cuatro manos y dos juegos de labios. La mente de Bella giró vertiginosamente. Enredo sus manos en el cabello de Jacob, bajó la parte superior de su cuerpo, hasta que sus senos rozaron su pecho duro, dorado. Él se movió, lo que arrastró sus pezones a través del pecho de Jacob. Su sangre rugió a través de sus venas. Sacudidas de energía subieron desde la punta de sus pechos a su clítoris y de nuevo hacia atrás. Ella era un hilo conductor vivo entre los dos postes. La lengua de Edward lamió su grieta e hizo una pausa en el borde de su ano cuando la lengua de Jacob se estrelló contra la de ella.

"Cariño, estás tan apretada". Edward se movió detrás de ella. "No te muevas", el metió un líquido fresco a lo largo de su raja. Bella se estremeció, gimiendo en la boca de Jacob. Dedos gruesos reunieron la humedad, rodeando su culo. Poco a poco, un dedo trabajó su apertura. Arqueando su espalda ante la sensación de lenta quemazón, ella separó sus labios de Jacob.

"Edward", clamó en un susurro sin aliento.

"Relájate. Te estoy preparando para nosotros."

"Pero…"

"Shh, estás demasiado apretada para tomarte sin prepararte. No voy a hacerte daño. Tampoco Jacob. Nos perteneces ahora."

Recogiéndola, Edward la acurrucó contra su pecho, sus labios rozaron los suyos suavemente, acariciándolos antes de que sus ojos bajaran a Jacob. "Da la vuelta y pon tu cabeza aquí abajo", dijo Edward a Jacob. "No expulses el plug." Los ojos de Edward se arrugaron en la esquina y su boca se curvó con arrogancia.

Jacob dio un saludo burlón cuando giró alrededor de la cama.

"Voy a ponerte en la cara de Jacob. Él puede juguetear con tu dulce coño mientras preparo tu culo."

Un escalofrío la sacudió. "Edward, no puedo… no seré capaz de soportarlo."

"Seguro que lo harás. Estarás muy ocupada en chupar la polla de Jacob." Los ojos de Edward brillaban.

Bella tragó saliva. "Yo…" Ella miró abajo, al largo y grueso pene. La mano de Jacob se envolvió en su tallo grueso y comenzó a acariciarse. Volviendo la cabeza, ella se encontró con pesados párpados de Jacob y gimió. "Cierra tus labios alrededor de mí. Pruébame, mientras que como tu coño."

"Vas a sentir tanto placer mientras nosotros te lo damos. Cuando no puedas tomar más, voy a joderte." Edward la hizo girar alrededor y la bajó sobre Jacob. "Siéntate a horcajadas sobre su cabeza", ordenó Edward. "Así. Ahora bájate y ahora échate hacia delante."

"Succióname", dijo Jacob.

Ella se estremeció cuando el aliento caliente de Jacob abanicó su húmedo coño. Sus caderas fueron hacia arriba y su lengua salió como una flecha, bebiendo a lengüetadas el destello de humedad de la punta del pene. "Mmm", gimió Bella, saboreando la esencia masculina. Su gusto era diferente al de Edward, pero también delicioso. Ella se movió sobre la gruesa lengua que penetraba en su agujero y se inclinó hacia delante, absorbiendo su longitud en su boca.

"¡Joder! Me están poniendo caliente", gritó Edward mientras veía retorcerse a Bella en los labios de Jacob. Tenía ganas de meterse entre ellos. Pronto lo estaría. Sus dedos se deslizaban a lo largo de las caderas suavemente redondeadas de Bella. Echando un vistazo a la cara de Jacob encontró sus ojos fuertemente cerrados con el placer. Él sabía la sensación de los labios de Bella, el gusto de su coño caliente. No podía culpar al otro hombre por disfrutar de lo mismo.

Alcanzando el lubricante, se lo aplicó en varios dedos. Era el momento de estirarla más amplia. Su mirada bajo a su pesado y doloroso pene. Tenía que estirarla mucho más amplia.

Extendiendo sus mejillas, se lamió los labios. "Está bien, nena. Voy a penetrarte de nuevo. Tranquilo y suave". Un dedo lubricado se deslizó sin problemas. ¡Oh, sí! Ella estaba apretada y caliente. Sus músculos anales se apoderaron de su dedo, mientras lo trabajaba dentro y fuera. Sacándolo, unió dos dedos juntos y los empujo contra el apretado agujero. Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron y observaron como los metía por el agujero virgen de Bella. Edward rozó la parte superior de la cabeza de Jacob con los nudillos, sonriendo fuertemente. Mirando a los ojos del otro hombre, supo lo que estaba pensando. Pronto el estaría tomando su culo.

La espalda de Bella se arqueó mientras ella gemía alrededor de la polla de Jacob. "Está bien. Ya está". Joder. Sus músculos interiores lo sujetaban como abrazaderas alrededor de sus dedos. Su polla palpitó y sus testículos se apretaron. El bordeó su agujero y luego se deslizó profundamente. Bordeándolo y deslizándose profundamente.

Tenía que entrar en ella. ¡Pronto!

"Se siente bien, ¿no? Tu apretado agujero se extiende para mis dedos." Sus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente dentro y fuera de su pequeño agujero caliente.

Mirando hacia abajo, Jacob le devolvió la mirada, esa mirada llena de pánico hambriento. Él sabía que Jacob estaba luchando contra la liberación en la boca de Bella. "¡Pronto!", prometió Edward y ambos amantes gimieron.

Era el momento.

"Basta", dijo Edward con voz áspera mientras sus dedos se deslizaban hacia fuera. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Bella, la levantó de Jacob. Sosteniendo su leve peso en sus brazos, luchó contra el impulso de guardarla para él. Los brazos de ella se abrazaron alrededor de sus hombros mientras le daba urgentes besos a lo largo del cuello y mandíbula. Ella estaba hambrienta, necesitada.

Los brillantes ojos de Edward fueron de Bella a Jacob. Ambos eran increíblemente hermosos y verlos juntos abrumaba sus sentidos. Sin embargo una parte de él deseaba mantener a los dos para sí mismo. La mirada fija, pesada, con los parpados caídos de Bella encontró la de Edward y él no podía negarle el placer que recibiría de sus amantes a la vez.

Recogiendo el lubricante, Edward se lo tiró a Jacob. "Lubrícate la polla."

La respiración de Bella llegó en jadeos duros, rápidos y los ojos de Edward se deleitaron con la subida y caída rápida de sus pechos. Edward tenía la intención de dejar claro que él iba a controlar esto como controlaba todo. "Cuando Jacob esté listo, voy a dejar que tome tu culo buenamente". Bella se estremeció en sus brazos y él sonrió. "Tomaremos las cosas con calma y cuando él esté sepultado profundamente, tomaré tu coño."

"Edward, no estoy… segura."

"Te gustará. Dos pollas grandes llenándote, con la intención de darte placer", dijo Edward.

Jacob se sentó, arrastrando sus dedos hacia abajo por el muslo de Bella. "Vamos a hacer que sea bueno para ti." Los ojos de Bella iban de uno a otro varón y Jacob continuó: "No puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti. Esto va a ser impresionante, nosotros tres juntos."

"Jacob", dijo Edward y sus miradas se encontraron. "Extiéndete. Vamos a empezar." Bella se tensó en sus brazos. "Relájate. Va a ser un ajuste apretado, pero te va a encantar." Edward esperaba como el infierno que fuera tan fácil como él les había dicho. Técnicamente ella era una virgen, pero la habían preparado. Ella estaba asustada y dudaba pero sabía que estaba caliente y cachonda. Su fragante excitación perfumaba el aire.

Edward se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Jacob, sosteniendo a Bella frente a él mientras instruía a ella. "Extiende tus muslos. Pon tus piernas sobre las mías."

Jacob agarró sus caderas y cuando Edward encontró sus ojos, este le dijo: "Tendrás que extenderla y dirigirla en su lugar cuando apoye su peso." Jacob asintió con la cabeza y Bella gimió cuando Edward comenzó a bajarla y colocarla.

Bella se tambaleó en los brazos de Edward cuando la polla de Jacob rozó su agujero. "Oh mi Dios."

"Tómame, pequeña", instó Jacob.

Bella se mordió los labios y sus ojos se abrieron cuando el grueso pene de Jacob comenzó a penetrar su cabeza por su ano. Aunque el sudor comenzó a brotar en su frente mientras él ejercía su control, Edward sonrió a Bella alentadoramente. "Puedes hacerlo."

Sus manos se agarraron de sus bíceps cuando ella exhaló un suspiro tembloroso y asintió con la cabeza. Edward vio sus ojos dilatarse cuando la dejo deslizarse hacia abajo un poco más.

"Edward". Ella lamió sus labios. "Es muy intenso", jadeó ella.

"¿Es bueno?"

"S-sí", tartamudeó ella. "Oh, Dios". Ella trato de moverse.

"Despacio", advirtió Edward.

"¡Joder! Ella me está matando. Esta tan apretada". La voz de Jacob estaba estrangulada.

"Y vas a morir como un hombre feliz."

"Joder, sí." Jacob empujó sus caderas y Bella chilló. Era todo lo que Edward podía hacer para controlarse.

"Ayúdame", suplicó Bella. "Tengo que moverme. Necesito que Jacob se mueva."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí."

Edward dejó deslizarla el resto del camino hacia abajo mientras Jacob se movía hacia arriba. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras jadeó. "Oh, sí."

Era un espectáculo glorioso. La piel de Bella coloreada, sus pechos llenos, duros, con la punta rebotando mientras se movía sensualmente sobre la carne rígida de Jacob. La boca de Edward se hizo agua. Alcanzando hacia abajo, acarició su clítoris. "Maldita sea, estás empapada. ¿Estás lista para mí?" Él no podía esperar mucho más tiempo para meterse dentro de ella.

Bella levantó la cabeza, hacia delante para encontrarse con su mirada. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su boca abierta, jadeando. Ella tragó saliva y asintió. "Por favor."

Bajándola para que descansara en el pecho de Jacob, él le subió las rodillas. ¡Joder! Estaba caliente de ver a Jacob sepultado en su culo, su raíz gruesa y sus pesadas pelotas era todo lo que era visible de él. La crema brillaba en los labios de la vulva hinchada de Bella y su clítoris se destacaba erguido por debajo de su capucha.

¡Parecía delicioso!

"Jacob extiende sus muslos." A medida que el otro hombre obedecía, Edward se desplazó para arrodillarse entre las piernas de Jacob. Bajando la cabeza, Edward lamió sus pliegues cremosos.

"Edward", jadeó Bella y meció sus caderas.

"No te muevas. Solo quiero saborearte un poco." El lamió su clítoris y se sumergió en su agujero antes de seguir con la lengua hacia abajo. La lengua de Edward rodeó la raíz de Jacob, donde se unía a Bella. Alcanzando por debajo el saco pesado del otro hombre, y se encontró con el agujeró de él, y trabajó dentro y fuera, en el culo apretado de Jacob.

"Joder. Edward, vas a conseguir que me venga", gritó Jacob.

Los muslos del otro hombre apretaban contra los hombros de Edward. Refunfuñando, Edward trabajó en su agujero más duro, más rápido. El lamentaba no poder estarle follando con un consolador grueso en vez de con el pequeño plug. La polla de Edward palpitaba con una celosa necesidad. Sería aún mejor, joder a Jacob con su pene. Levantando la cabeza, Edward respiró el perfume embriagador de Bella. En primer lugar, iba a follar su coño virgen y luego su culo. Más tarde, después de que Bella estuviera agotada, jodería a Jacob. Poniéndose de rodillas, Edward se movió más cerca, extendiendo los muslos de Jacob más amplios. Edward permitió que la cabeza de su polla se deslizara por los labios del empapado coño de Bella, envolviéndolo con su espesa crema.

"¿Estás lista?", preguntó Edward y Bella luchó por abrir sus ojos y encontrar su mirada. Señor, ella ya estaba repleta. No sabía cómo Edward pensaba meter su enorme polla en ella. Jacob se movió bajo ella y el calor abrasador rompió como el movimiento rápido de un látigo.

Las manos de Edward juntaron sus pechos y juguetearon con sus hinchados pezones. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con el hambre salvaje y la necesidad. Lamiendo sus labios, ella asintió con la cabeza. No podía negarle nada.

Sus ojos se encendieron cuando la amplia cabeza de su polla se alojó en su agujero. No podía apartar la mirada de él empujando lentamente, más profundo. Con un grito ahogado, ella agarró las manos de Edward mientras movía las de él a sus caderas.

"Relájate, Bella. Déjame entrar. Déjale follarnos," Jacob llevó sus manos hacia delante, amasando sus pechos.

Placer-dolor le robó el aliento cuando Edward estiró ampliamente su coño. "Por favor… Edward." Ella trató de mover las caderas, para aliviar el dolor y aceptar el calor. "Fóllame."

Las caderas de Jacob se flexionaron por debajo de ella mientras Edward rugía. Retirándose, el empujó hacia delante profundizando su posesión. "Me estás matando", jadeó Edward. "Estás tan apretada. No quiero hacerte daño."

Su cuerpo vibró con la necesidad no diluida. "No me harás daño. Te necesito. Necesito esto."

Sus palabras rompieron su control como nada más podría. "Mía", exclamó Edward, cuando disparó sus caderas hacia delante. "Mía. Ambos son míos."

Edward dividió su carne virgen y ella tragó un grito. La fuerza de la posesión expulsó el aire de sus pulmones. Su mente nadó mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba. Jadeando, ella entregó su inocencia en un baile primitivo, frenético. Cada respiración era una lucha mientras Edward bombeaba sus caderas. Con cada empuje y marcha atrás, ella montaba a caballo de arriba abajo, la polla de Jacob. Bajo ella, Jacob se estremeció pero sus dedos seguían tirando de sus pezones.

"Es tan bueno", se quejó Jacob. Los ojos de Edward parpadearon de ella a Jacob y ella fue testigo de la mirada apasionada entre ellos y se dio cuenta que ellos no sólo la follaban a ella, sino que también el uno al otro.

Con cada empuje, Edward no sólo la llenaba sino que también montaba la gruesa longitud de Jacob. Ella tembló en el éxtasis. Realmente los tres que se unían como uno sólo.

Los jadeos y gemidos llenaban el aire perfumado por olor a sexo. "Por favor, Edward", pidió Bella mientras el calor se aferraba a su estómago. Ella estaba cerca.

Bajando la cabeza, Edward mordisqueó un pezón apretado entre los dedos de Jacob. Ella chilló mientras sus ojos rodaban hacia atrás. Agarrando de nuevo a Edward, ella le arañó con sus uñas.

"Córrete para mí", exigió Edward mientras bombeaba más fuerte, más rápido.

"Sí", maulló Bella mientras su coño se apretaba y pulsaba alrededor de la gruesa invasión. "¡Joder!" El calor de la posesión tembló en una ráfaga de éxtasis al rojo vivo. Sus músculos internos lo sujetaron como una abrazadera y latieron con una fuerza poco común y con fervor.

Apretando los dientes, Edward clavó sus ojos en Jacob. "Córrete", exigió Edward, moliendo su polla pesada contra la de Jacob. Habían tomado mujeres juntos muchas veces pero nunca habían sido tan consciente de la polla de Jacob. "Ven para mí."

Jacob subió su cadera y Bella gritó con la dicha atormentada mientras los dos hombres se batían en duelo.

"¡Joder!", gritó Jacob. Edward sintió la liberación del otro hombre y con un gruñido torturado le siguió con la liberación más potente de su vida. El sudor chorreaba de la frente de Edward cuando bombeó despacio sus caderas, montando la sensación del placer al máximo. El corazón le latía al triple de velocidad cuando miró a sus dos amantes saciados.

Deslizándose del cuerpo de Bella, suavemente la levantó del de Jacob.

"Oh", exclamó Bella.

"Tranquila, te tengo." Rodando sobre su espalda, Edward abrazó a Bella en su pecho. Acariciando su húmedo cabello negro y quitándoselo de la meBellaa le dijo: "Fue hermoso." La voz de Edward se agrietó y el dudó antes de seguir. "Nunca he sentido lo mismo."

Jacob se movió al lado de ellos. Llevaba una sonrisa enorme, saciada. "Nunca había sido así", coincidió Jacob, arrastrando un dedo por el labio inferior de Bella. "Nunca he amado antes." Los ojos de Jacob se encontraron con los suyos. "Nunca he amado abiertamente antes."

Bella tragó saliva, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. "Ha sido tan confuso. No sabía cómo podía tener tales profundos sentimientos por los dos. Soy su comandante, yo no debería tener estos sentimientos en absoluto." Ella negó con su cabeza. "Yo los deseaba a ambos, pero sabía que no debería tener a ninguno y no podía imaginarme eligiendo uno sobre el otro.

"Nunca tendrás que elegir", prometió Edward. "Los dos me pertenecen a mí."

Jacob sonrió. "Es muy dominante. Siempre lo ha sido, y siempre lo será."

"Más adelante, averiguarás como de dominante", placer oscuro estaba unido a las palabras de Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la autora L.A. Day**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que la disfruten. **

**vanecullenciprianogrey jajajaja seremos pervertidas y pillinas ambas, yo también adoro este tipo de historias**

**Capítulo tres**

Jacob se había excusado para limpiarse. El zumbido del limpiador eléctrico llenaba la habitación. Moviéndose al pecho de Edward, ella suspiró. "¿Edward, qué habría pasado en Droides Heavenly si no te hubieras sentido atraído por Jacob?"

"Honestamente no lo sé. La idea de ver a los droides teniéndote... No sé."

Bella asintió. "Entiendo." Estaba segura de que sería impensable para un hombre que por voluntad propia chupara a otro hombre a menos que hubiera una atracción.

"No creo que Rosalie hubiera llevado a cabo la amenaza. Hablé con ella después, cuando recogí la ropa. Dijo que sabía que Jacob me quería y sospechaba que yo estaba negándolo". Edward torció los labios. "Se podría decir que obligó a mi mano."

"En este caso, creo que fue a tu boca."

Edward golpeó ligeramente su trasero desnudo. "¿Estás enojada porque sustituyéramos a tus androides?"

Bella soltó una risita. "En realidad, después de superar la vergüenza estoy contenta, estoy muy contenta. ¿Cómo descubriste mi plan?"

"Jacob hackeó en la computadora central."

"Edward, eso es ilegal", resopló Bella.

"Debería ser ilegal el personalizar un droide para saciar tu lujuria con él."

Bella se cubrió el rostro con las manos. "No puedo creer que lo hice. Fue idea de Alice. Nunca lo habría pensado por mi cuenta."

"Estoy feliz de que lo hicieras. Nos dio una oportunidad. Yo no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. No estoy acostumbrado a largos períodos de abstinencia. "

"Sólo han pasado tres semanas desde que tuvimos un descanso."

Edward se movió a la cama. "Bella, no hemos estado con una mujer desde el momento en que te conocimos. Han pasado casi seis meses."

"Oh. Los dos..." Bella se mordió el labio. "¿No ha habido nadie?"

"El único alivio que tuve fue en mi propia mano."

Bella sonrió. "Te vi una vez en la quimio-niebla. Tienes rizos oscuros." Ella le rozó la mano por la ingle y encontró la carne estaba caliente y dura. "Edward" gimió ella, sorprendida al descubrir que estaba completamente excitado una vez más. Ella se movió inquietamente en contra de su longitud.

"¿Estas dolorida?"

"No sé".

Manos fuertes sujetaron ambos lados de su cabeza, inclinando su rostro para encontrarse con el suyo. "Te deseo de nuevo." Oscuros, ojos hambrientos la observaban. "Quiero poseerte de todas las formas. No quiero que Jacob tenga una parte de ti que yo no."

Su ano se cerró al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. Era tan posesivo, tan controlador. Un escalofrío de emoción sacudió su entrada.

"Eres mía como lo es Jacob. Le permito compartirte como te permito tenerlo a él."

"Edward", resopló, ella no estaba del todo cómoda con su actitud posesiva.

"Deje mi postura clara antes de tomarte."

La mente de Bella se tambaleó con todo lo que había ocurrido. Él había sido honesto con ella. En verdad, ella siempre había visto su veta dominante. Jacob siempre se inclinó a su voluntad y en ocasiones había visto la lucha de Edward para aceptar sus órdenes. "¿Por qué no aspiras al mando de tu propia nave?"

Una cortina cayó sobre sus ojos. "Hay mucho que debemos discutir, pero ahora no. Poseerte es lo que llena mis pensamientos. Más adelante, hablaremos de otras cosas."

Acercando su rostro al suyo, le mordisqueo el labio inferior. "Sabes tan dulce." Deslizó su lengua en su boca. Él la movió para que quedara totalmente recostada sobre su grueso pene aguijoneando entre ellos.

Ella gimió mientras su pasión animal despertaba. Sus dedos se sumergieron en su corto cabello cobrizo mientras bebía de su boca. Las puntas apretadas de sus pechos estaban friccionándose en su musculoso pecho, su cuerpo se retorcía contra el suyo. Liberándose, se sentó, a horcajadas en su ingle. Sus húmedos pliegues bailaron a lo largo de toda su polla. "¡Oh Señor!", jadeó ella.

Edward agarró sus caderas, deslizándola hacia atrás y adelante. "¿Es esto lo que quieres, tener el control?"

Bella negó con la cabeza. Ella no esperaba control. "No. Yo quiero..."

"Tú me quieres en tu interior."

"Sí." Ella asintió. Eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Rodando, la sujeto por debajo de él. "Voy a complacer tu estrecho coño antes de saciarme en tu culo."

La respiración de Bella siseó al salir de su cuerpo mientras su gruesa longitud atravesaba los labios de su coño. "Edward", jadeó mientras estiraba sus suaves pliegues. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, tiró de él con más fuerza, más profundo. Señor, él se sentía tan bien. Arrastro sus manos a lo largo de sus pectorales, ella pellizco sus apretados pezones.

Él gruñó. Sus dientes destellando en el placer salvaje mientras sumergía la cabeza. Labios hambrientos le rozaron la mandíbula y la oreja mientras lentamente la llenaba. Agarro sus caderas, se hundió profundamente y ella jadeo, el reclamo su boca como suya.

Gimiendo, se rindió al saqueo de su boca. El saqueo de su polla. Deslizo una mano entre sus cuerpos, su pulgar haciendo círculos en su clítoris y construyendo el calor. Su pulgar presionado mientras su polla se enterraba profundamente. Sus muslos temblaban, la sensación se apoderó de ella mientras sus músculos internos ondulaban.

Volviendo la cabeza, Bella jadeo para respirar. "Ayúdame", suplico.

Él se retiró mientras sus ojos oscuros brillaban en los de ella. El pulgar y el índice rodaban en su clítoris y un grito ahogado brotó de sus labios. Cerrando los ojos, se arqueó hacia arriba mientras él lo hacia adelante. Duro y profundo.

"Mía", proclamó con voz rugiente mientras se hundía sin piedad.

Más profundo que nunca, su polla la llenaba, estiraba y completaba. Ella gritó mientras las ondas de sofocante placer la envolvían. "Edward", jadeó. "Oh dios, Edward."

"Tan dulce. Tan bueno, nena ", murmuró cambiando sus piernas para doblar hacia su pecho. "Eres mía". Deslizó su polla de su coño, empujando su ano.

La húmeda y gruesa cabeza de su polla presionaba fuertemente a su agujero y se acordó de su promesa de saciarse en su culo. Con un suspiro se rindió, se encontró con su mirada caliente. Dispuesta a sí misma a relajarse, dijo: "Soy tuya, toda tuya."

Sus ojos bailaban de alegría cuando se lanzó hacia delante. La enorme cabeza de su polla la dividió ampliamente. Maldita sea, era más gruesa que la de Jacob. El pánico se mostró en sus ojos. Se detuvo y una mano le rozó la mejilla.

"Despacio, Bella," su voz la calmaba la alentaba mientras que se deslizaba lentamente hacia adelante. "Tú puedes tomarme. Déjame reclamarte."

Relajándose, ella respiró profundo, mientras se estabilizaba la llenó en la forma más primaria. Un matiz de dolor seguido de un intenso placer rasgo sus terminaciones nerviosas. Apretando los músculos, se abalanzó sobre él.

"¡Joder! Bella me estás matando", jadeó.

Se relajó y apretó de nuevo viendo el placer surgir en sus verdes y brillantes ojos. "Eso es, fóllame. Tómame profundo y ordéñame. "

El empujo hacia adelante y sus ojos giraron en blanco. "Ahora, Edward. Ahora."

Gruñendo, se sumergió. Apretó y se relajó y él se sumergió de nuevo. Su cuerpo se agitó mientras el calor la atravesaba. Violentamente, se convulsionó en el clímax. EL rugió de placer, sus caderas encendiéndose mientras su liberación se vertía de él.

Moviéndose, la apretó contra él, mientras ambos respiraban con dificultad. Saciada, se acurrucó contra su calor. Abriendo un ojo, vio que Jacob estaba sentado en el borde de su escritorio con los muslos separados. Su pesado y erecto pene se inclinó hacia arriba, mientras sus negros ojos los observaba.

"Jacob", exclamó Bella y dio un codazo a Edward.

Edward se rió entre dientes. "Está bien si el observa. Él se hubiera unido a nosotros si yo lo hubiera invitado. "

"¿Sabías que estaba allí?"

"Por supuesto."

Jacob se paseó hacia ellos. "¿Por qué la vergüenza?" Él corrió un dedo sobre la mejilla caliente. "He estado dentro de ti."

"Antes, estuviste involucrado... no mirando".

"¿Qué crees que vi?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. Era diferente conocer que alguien te observaba. Que puedan ver dentro de ti. Dentro de su cabeza y dentro de sus pensamientos.

"Lo único que vi fue lo hermosa que eres. Como de calientes son los dos."

Jacob sonrió mientras se arrodillaba. Su mano siguió el camino desde su mejilla hacia su cuello y su pecho. Bella tragó mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Edward la empujó por la espalda. "Ven, Bella. Tenemos que limpiarnos."

Fue un buen ajuste para los dos en su pequeño puesto de limpieza donde se mantenían erguidos, los brazos y las piernas abiertas, mientras los rayos de energía pasaran por encima de ellos, limpiando y energizando su carne.

"Jacob nos está esperando", dijo Edward. Su piel tarareaba en un estremecimiento nervioso y no se trataba sólo de la limpieza. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando por una reacción.

"Él te está esperando." Observó a los brillantes ojos verdes de él.

"Sí. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? "

Una sonrisa contagiosa dividió su rostro. "Estoy bien. ¿Puedo mirar...?"

Su polla golpeó mientras el labio se curvaba. "Por supuesto, estamos juntos en esto, los tres. Además, Jacob te necesita para sostener su mano. Tienes la experiencia ahora. Él es el virgen. Sus muslos están probablemente temblando de nervios de la misma forma que los tuyos lo hicieron. "

Bella soltó una risita. "Yo no puedo imaginar eso."

Riéndose, Edward la sostuvo más cerca, saboreando su toque y su aceptación. "Probablemente va a gritar como una niña cuando lo folle."

Bella se movió contra su tenso, y erguido eje. "¿Quién podría culparlo?"

Edward entró al dormitorio con paso suave. Jacob estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, los codos en los muslos, la cabeza colgando hacia abajo. "Jacob", Edward llamó.

La cabeza de Jacob se levantó bruscamente, reuniéndose con su mirada. Sus ojos bien abiertos en un rostro sin expresión. Edward se movió nervioso. Él no estaba seguro de cómo acercarse a Jacob. No había querido hacerle daño antes, cuando había apresurado a Bella a la habitación, pero sabía lo que hacía. Edward no estaba acostumbrado a compartir sus sentimientos, ciertamente no con otro hombre.

"¿Dónde está Bella?"

"Ella estará aquí en un minuto." Edward le había pedido que se quedara, mientras hablaba con Jacob.

"Acerca de antes..." Edward vaciló.

"¿Has cambiado de opinión?" Jacob hizo una mueca mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Los vi juntos. Vi cómo eres con ella. Cómo es ella contigo." Jacob volvió la espalda. "No tienes que explicarlo. Se aman."

"Lo hacemos." Edward se acercó por detrás de Jacob, colocando una mano en su hombro. Jacob se estremeció bajo su tacto. Edward se sorprendió de lo mucho que le dolió el encogimiento de Jacob bajo su mano. "Me encanta Bella y ella me ama." Agarrando los hombros de Jacob, le dio la vuelta. "Así como te amo." Jacob le disparo una mirada. "Y tú me amas."

"Edward," el aliento de Jacob salió de su cuerpo.

"Te lo dije. Tú eres mío."

"¿Y Bella?"

"Bella entiende. Tuve que hablar con ella para asegurarme de que podría manejarnos juntos."

"¿Y si no puede?", desafió Jacob.

"Si ella no puede mirándonos juntos no la obligare a ver. Nos amaremos en privado." Edward sonrió. "Pero ahora mismo, Bella está ansiosa esperando una invitación."

Los ojos de Jacob revoloteaban. "Ella... eh..."

"Ella quiere verme doblarte." Tiró Edward cerca de Jacob. Sus erectas pollas se rozaron y un rayo de energía pura ondulo su columna vertebral. "Ella quiere verme separar estas mejillas." Edward descansó sus manos en el culo de Jacob y la apretó. Gruñendo, Edward movió a Jacob contra él y sintió la dura polla codear en el estómago. "¿Sabes lo que viene después?"

Jacob tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Me quieres?"

"Sí," siseó Jacob.

Edward levantó una mano, rozo la mejilla de Jacob y su cabello largo y negro. "Una vez que te tome, serás mío."

Jacob asintió con la cabeza. "Ya soy tuyo".

"Bella es la única otra persona que te va a tocar."

"Ya lo sé."

"Ven, pues, vamos a la cama." Edward extendió su mano y Jacob la tomó. El corazón de Edward aporreaba y apretó los dientes para evitar obligar a Jacob a ponerse de rodillas. Con Bella, la ternura estaba atada a su lujuria. Jacob sacaba el lado salvaje y desenfrenado en él. No es que Jacob le gustaba menos, sólo diferente. Jacob no inspiraba ternura. Era un reto que disparaba la necesidad en Edward a dominarlo.

"Bella", Edward llamó, cuando ella se asomó por la puerta. "Ven a ayudarme a preparar la virgen."

"Divertido", sonrió Jacob.

"No te estarás riendo pronto."

La mirada de Jacob cayó mientras él cambiaba el pasó de un pie al otro. Bella pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos.

"Arrodíllate en la cama, Jacob." Las palabras pusieron caliente a Bella y apretó sus muslos húmedos.

Un músculo en la mejilla de Jacob tembló. "Yo..."

"Muévete, perra virgen", intervino Bella y Jacob alzo las cejas.

"Te haré pagar por eso", prometió Jacob.

"Hmm, podría ser demasiado dolor."

"Basta ya", gruñó Edward con impaciencia. "Sube a la cama, Jacob. Sobre tus manos y rodillas."

Jacob dio la vuelta y se arrastró hacia la cama. El tapón anal se asomó de entre sus apretados y dorados cachetes y Bella tuvo que silenciar un gemido de placer.

Edward puso una rodilla sobre la cama entre las piernas de Jacob." Muévete a la mitad de la cama. Quiero arrodillarme detrás de ti. "

Bella podría jurar que escuchó un gemido escapar de los labios de Jacob.

"Trae el lubricante, Bella." Edward había prometido que podría participar y había solicitado el honor de lubricar el culo de Jacob. Apretó el tubo, y generosamente se cubrió los dedos. Bromas aparte, quería que Jacob disfrutara la polla de Edward tanto como lo había hecho ella.

Bella se deslizó en la cama junto a los dos hombres. La polla de Edward se extendía hacia el culo de Jacob largo y duro. Manos grandes de dedos gruesos acariciaron las mejillas doradas. Con un pop, Edward quito el tapón.

El tiempo para bromas había terminado. "Voy a prepararte, Jacob.

"Dime si te duele." Bella inserto su dedo índice hasta el primer nudillo, bordeando el culo de Jacob. Un sonido extraño salió de sus labios, pero él no protestó. Él estaba apretado y su esfínter chupaba su dedo. El interior de él estaba caliente y la carne tierna, casi en bruto. "Maldita sea, está caliente", Bella, jadeó. Nunca había sentido algo tan tierno ni siquiera cuando tenía sus dedos de su propio coño.

Lentamente en círculos, empujaba y se retiraba. Empujaba y se retiraba. Cerca de la cuarta vez, Bella agregó el dedo medio. Una ráfaga de inhalaciones dejo el cuerpo de Jacob y empujó hacia atrás contra su mano.

La mano de Edward envolvía y guiaba los dedos de ella en un ritmo lento y profundo. "¿Se siente bien, Jacob?" La voz de Edward estaba ronca de deseo. "¿Te gusta la penetración?"

Un estremecimiento sacudió a Jacob. "Sí".

Bella se quedó sin aliento en la emoción y su coño pulso con la necesidad. "Joder, me gustaría tener una polla para poder follarte."

Un suspiro ahogado escapó de los labios de Jacob. "Estoy seguro de que encontrarás una manera de follarme de todos modos."

Sonriendo, Bella follo su culo en un lento, doloroso ritmo su cadera comenzó a moverse. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba la polla de Edward.

"Deberías verla, Jacob. A ella le encanta esto. Follar tu culo." Edward acarició con un dedo la cara interna del muslo. "Ella esta bañada con crema." Edward sorbió los dedos. "Sabrosa crema."

"¡Joder!" Jacob resistió contra su mano.

"Creo que está listo."

"Yo también", respondió Bella, pero ella odio parar. La polla amplia de Edward rozó la mano. Odiaba parar pero no podía esperar para ver a Edward penetrar el culo de Jacob. La gran polla de Edward tomarlo profundo y duramente. Ella podía correrse sólo de pensarlo.

Bella se sentó sobre sus talones y observó.

"¿Quieres verme tomarlo?" Bella se encontró con la hambrienta mirada de Edward y asintió.

"Si no te importa."

"No me importa ser visto." Edward sonrió. "Pero después de que lo penetre te podrías arrastrarse hasta allí y permitirle tomar tu crema".

"Joder, sí," Jacob levantó la cabeza para mirarla. "Voy a ser el hombre en el medio."

"Creo que eres la perra en el medio".

"Puedo morder, ya sabes."

Alcanzándolo, Bella acarició el erecto pene de Jacob. "Yo también puedo"

"Buen punto."

"Hablando de buenos puntos." La cabeza de la polla de Edward presionaba contra el ano de Jacob. "Tengo un punto para ti."

Bella miraba fijamente a la polla de Edward mientras la cabeza desaparecía en el culo de Jacob. Se mordió los labios para dejar de llorar de alegría. Sabía del profundo y oscuro placer que envolvía a Jacob. Edward siguió adelante y Jacob se arqueó.

"Tranquilo". Bella acarició de nuevo a Jacob. "Tú lo puedes tomar. Yo lo hice."

"Él esta apretado," Edward, abrió la boca mientras apretaba más en el culo de su amigo. Su polla palpitaba y apretó los dientes para detener el impulso de empujar sin piedad en el calor húmedo de Jacob. La mente de Edward se tambaleó. Nunca había pensado que estaría echándose a perder tan gravemente al follar a Jacob. Llenando sus manos con los globos dorados del culo de Jacob, él lo extendió más amplio mientras bombeaba lentamente. Joder, era increíble ver su polla enterrada en su culo.

"Mmm, está caliente. Ambos son calientes. Esto es caliente." Bella jadeó con fervor.

"Sí". Ajustando su control, Edward cavó más profundo a un ritmo lento y constante.

"A la mierda", gritó Jacob. "Solo hazlo."

"Tú lo pediste." Edward se hizo hacia atrás y empujo. Jacob gimió pero Edward, no dudó. Tirando hacia atrás, se impulsó y enterró sus bolas y su polla.

"¡Mierda!" Jacob gritó levantándose. "Mi culo está en llamas."

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Edward cubrió el cuerpo de Jacob, presionándolo hacia la cama. "Está bien. Estoy dentro", la polla de Edward latía dentro del ajustado canal, pero se mantuvo quieto. Buscando hacia abajo agarró la polla de Jacob. Edward estaba satisfecho de que todavía estuviera lista y dura como una roca. Rozó la punta, la encontró mojada. "Duele pero te gusta, ¿verdad?"

Jacob gimió y se estremeció en sus brazos.

"Te gusta tener mi polla en tu culo, mis bolas rozando las tuyas. Eres mío ahora. Me perteneces. Tu culo es mío para follarlo."

"Edward", jadeó Jacob.

"Dime que te gusta mi polla en tu culo." Edward acarició el cabello negro de Jacob. Lamio su cuello, le mordisqueó el oído. "Dime que me quieres follándote todos los días para el resto de tu vida. Dime que seré el único hombre que alguna vez te penetrará."

"Dios, sí", susurró Jacob.

Echándose hacia atrás, Edward giro las caderas, se retiró unos pocos centímetros y Jacob gimió de la feliz tortura.

Edward pinchó una zona sensible con la cabeza de su polla. "¿Es ese el punto?"

Jacob siseó, "Sí".

"Eres tan jodidamente caliente. Debería haberte follado hace mucho tiempo. Tú lo querías, ¿verdad?"

"Dios, sí", jadeó Jacob.

"¿Soñabas con mi polla dentro de ti, haciéndote mío?"

Jacob gimió. "Lo hacía pero no podía admitirlo. No podía admitir que te deseaba y te amaba." Jacob se arqueo y empujó de nuevo contra él. Se sentía tan bien. Se veía tan bien. Jacob se abría para su polla.

"¿Estás listo para Bella?" Preguntó Edward, con los ojos brillando hacia Bella mientras la miraba montando sus dedos. Bella tenía una mirada vidriosa y respiraba en un jadeo lento. "Ella está lista para ti."

Jacob asintió con la cabeza. "Sí".

"Muévete hacia allá arriba, pequeña." Bella se apresuró a ponerse en frente de Jacob. Sus muslos extendidos y mostró sus regordetes, pliegues húmedos. Apoyada en los codos, Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus pechos hacia arriba, llenos y apretados. "Joder", gimió Edward.

La cabeza de Jacob sumergida, enterrando su cara entre los muslos de Bella. Un calor insoportable baño a Edward. Inclinando sus caderas, él montó el dulce punto de Jacob y el canal del otro hombre se apretaba a su alrededor. "Espero que estés listo porque voy a estallar si no te follo duro."

Jacob no levantó la cabeza. Edward lo tomó como un asentimiento. Se retiró hasta que sólo la cabeza de su polla dividía el culo de Jacob, Edward se desplomó. Inclinando su polla, acaricio la próstata de Jacob. Jacob gimió, con la espalda arqueada, pero nunca levantó la cabeza de su dulce festín.

Gruñendo, Edward golpeo el culo de Jacob. Sus ojos parpadearon hacía la cara de felicidad de Bella sus pechos balanceándose, con su polla bombeó el culo de Jacob y viceversa. Levantando la cabeza, Bella se encontró con su mirada antes de que pusiera los ojos en blanco. "Dios, sí", exclamó mientras que saboreaba el toque de los labios y la lengua de Jacob llevándola hacia el borde.

Edward podía sentir su punto máximo cerca y busco abajo. Una vez más cogió la polla de Jacob. Bombeo su gruesa barra, se clavó en sus caderas. Jacob levantó la cabeza, con su respiración desigual e irregular. Las caderas de Jacob se sacudían con la posesión de Edward. "Córrete para mí, Jacob", instó Edward mientras su semen hervía a través de su polla y estalló en el culo de Jacob.

"¡Joder!" Estalló Jacob, levantándose. El unió sus manos alrededor de su polla bombeando disparando su liberación en el estómago y el pecho de Bella.

Apoyado contra la espalda de Jacob, descansaron juntos, jadeando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la autora L.A. Day**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que la disfruten. **

**Capítulo cuatro**

Bella se despertó de costado con la cara apoyada en el pecho dorado de Jacob. Si Jacob estaba en frente suyo, significaba que Edward estaba atrás y que era su polla erecta lo que se apoyaba en su trasero. Colocando una mano sobre el pecho de Jacob se movió. Gimiendo ininteligiblemente, él se movió cruzando un brazo por encima de ella y acurrucándose cerca. Edward rápidamente cerró el espacio atrás y pronto se encontró hecha un sándwich entre los dos hombres. Una mano, no estaba segura de quién, acunó su pecho, el pulgar perezosamente rozaba su pezón. Otra mano, ella creía de Jacob, levantó su pierna de arriba y la puso sobre su cadera, mientras que unos dedos de otra mano separaban sus pliegues.

"Oh, Dios" murmuró ella contra el firme pecho de hombre.

"Mm… ella está mojada, Jacob"

"¿Estás hambrienta pequeña?" Preguntó Jacob mientras se movía, cambiando su posición.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, se encontró a sí misma de rodillas en la cama entre los dos hombres. Edward estaba detrás suyo y sus manos agarraban su pelo, doblando su cabeza para poder encontrar su boca. Su lengua probó y separó sus labios.

La mano izquierda de Edward palmeaba su pecho, amasando y acariciando. Jacob hacía quemar su otro pecho antes de arrastra su lengua hacia abajo, al estómago.

"Ella está empapada." Dijo Jacob al tiempo que alcanzaba la unión de sus muslos. "Mojada e hinchada." Su aliento calentaba sus rizos. Sus manos separaban sus muslos. Ella no podía ver a Jacob pero sabía que tenía la cabeza entre sus piernas. Un pulgar encallecido golpeaba su clítoris, mientras su lengua separaba sus pliegues. "Mierda, ella es dulce".

La lengua de Edward atormentaba su labio superior. "Ella es deliciosa", acordó Edward. "Y está hambrienta. Sus ojos están dilatados y sus pezones están rojos y duros. ¿Quieres más, no es cierto?" La mano de Edward dejó su pecho, deslizándose hasta su cadera. Sus dedos se deslizaban en su raja, raspando su ano. "¿Quieres mis dedos, Bella?"

Por Dios que ella quería sus dedos. Quería su polla. Quería todo. Moviéndose en contra de su mano, ella jadeó. "Por favor". Largos dedos se movieron y entraron en su canal. Los dedos de Edward la llenaban mientras Jacob succionaba su clítoris. Surgió fuego en su torrente sanguíneo. Jadeando, se inclinó hacia adelante. Apoyado en un hombro, Bella agarró la polla erecta de Jacob con su otra mano. Una expulsión de aire caliente envolvió su coño.

"Chupa su polla Bella. Chúpala". Urgió Edward mientras sus dedos dejaban su coño. Unos gruesos dedos montaron su ano. "Chúpalo mientras follo tu trasero con mis dedos".

Lamiendo el eje de Jacob, ella saboreó su pre-semen que salía de la punta.

"Demonios" maldijo Edward, y ella sintió su polla deslizándose entre sus pliegues, contra la boca de Jacob. "Joder." Edward separó sus pliegues y se sumergió en su coño, tomándola profundo y duro.

"Esto es tan caliente", exclamó Jacob mientras su lengua lamía sus pliegues y la polla de Edward. "Deberíais verlo."

Bella respiró jadeando alrededor de la polla erecta, mientras Edward perforaba su coño y Jacob mordisqueaba su clítoris. Su espalda se arqueó de placer mientras su coño pulsaba y se contorsionaba. Levantando la cabeza, gimió mientras el éxtasis la recorría y el calor arrasaba todo en sus venas.

Colapsando con un graznido de tortura, ella apoyó su cabeza en el firme abdomen de Jacob. Deslizándose fuera, Edward la sacó de las garras de Jacob, acostándola en sus brazos. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy cansada y un poco dolorida". Ella no podía encontrar su mirada. Odiaba decepcionarlo.

"Pequeña, deberías haberlo dicho." Edward la acunó en su pecho.

"No quería decepcionaros."

"Nunca nos decepcionarás." Le dijo Jacob, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Esto es nuevo para ti. Deberíamos haber sabido que estabas dolorida."

Edward la estiró en la cama y Jacob la cubrió. "Tú descansa."

"Me siento tan mal, ustedes no…"

"No te preocupes, cuidaré de Edward." Prometió Jacob, sus ojos negros brillaban.

Edward rió. "Y yo cuidaré de Jacob." Y diciendo esto, agarró la varita de placer de Bella. "Voy a cuidarlo bien."

"Oh mierda."

"Vamos Jacob, Bella no va a dormir si nos quedamos aquí. Tus gritos de éxtasis mientras te follo la mantendrían despierta."

Bufando, Jacob se levantó de la cama. "Él tiene un culo vanidoso."

"Gallito," agregó Bella, ahogando un bostezo.

"¿Estás segura que esta es la única varita de placer que tienes?" Preguntó Edward.

Cuando ella asintió, el respondió "Voy a tener que ordenar más y algunos gruesos consoladores". Edward le guiñó un ojo y ella gimió.

El cuarto de Edward consistía en una amplia cama, una mesita de luz, una cómoda silla, una pintura de una vid y un armario bajo. Tirando almohadas contra la pared, Edward se tendió sobre la cama. Atrajo a Jacob más cerca tomando su mano, "Ven aquí."

Jacob se sentó encaramado en el borde de la cama. Su mirada buscaba a Edward.

"¿Estás nervioso?" Preguntó Edward.

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

Jacob se encogió de hombros, y Edward admiró sus músculos. "Nunca hemos estado solos."

"¿No quieres estar solo conmigo? ¿Sólo si Bella está con nosotros?"

"No es eso." Los ojos de Jacob revoloteaban por la habitación. "Rosalie forzó esto en ti. Lo hiciste porque amas a Bella y ahora…"

"Amo a Bella pero no sé si hubiera sido capaz de amarte de esa manera si no hubiera tenido sentimientos por ti." Tendiéndole la mano, Edward inclinó la cara de Jacob para encontrar su mirada.

"Rosalie me forzó- nos forzó- a enfrentar nuestro deseo." Edward rió. "Demonios. Cuando me quedé atrás para recoger la ropa de Bella, le agradecí a Rosalie."

Jacob tragó saliva. "¿Le agradeciste?"

"Le agradecí por abrirme los ojos. Ahora, ven aquí." Edward abrió sus brazos. "Ven aquí y déjame hacerte el amor."

Jacob se hundió en sus brazos, pecho firme contra pecho firme, polla dura contra polla dura. Agarrando el suave pelo largo de Jacob que le cubría ambos lados de la cara, atrajo su boca hacia él. La lengua de Edward se volvió contra Jacob. "Mm… sabes a Bella." Murmuró Edward contra sus labios.

"Dulce."

"Sabes dulce, también." Dijo Edward mientras lamía un camino descendiendo por el cuello de Jacob. "Voy a saborearte y a chuparte." Mordió un apretado pezón masculino mientras su mano se envolvía alrededor de la polla de Jacob. "Voy a follarte con la vara de placer de Bella mientras te chupo hasta dejarte seco."

Un ahogado grito de asombro escapó de los labios de Jacob.

"Luego voy a follar tu culo tan duro que te vas a correr una y otra vez."

"Edward…" Él silenció a Jacob con sus labios.

"Nunca pienses que te amo menos que a Bella. Cuando lleguemos a Quatron Four tendremos una ceremonia de unión. Los tres juntos. Los quiero a ambos como compañeros."

"¿Vas a marcarme con tu banda?"

Edward pondría una banda en los cuellos de Bella y Jacob. Era una costumbre del macho dominante de una pareja o grupo usar una banda negra alrededor de su cuello. Sus compañeros las usarían de colores. Esta los proclamaría tomados como compañeros. Si Jacob usara una banda de color, todos sabrían que era el compañero y sumiso de otro macho. La polla de Edward se endureció de imaginarse marcando a Jacob. Él quería que todos supieran que Jacob era SUYO- suyo para amar y para follar. Pero no iba a forzar a Jacob. Jacob era un hombre orgulloso y no lo iba a deshonrar. Si Jacob quería, ellos podrían usar los dos una banda negra y reclamar ambos a Bella. "Estaría orgulloso de que uses una banda de color pero es tu elección."

"¿No te importaría?"

"Entiendo que estarías incómodo si la gente supiera que me perteneces. Con el tiempo tal vez te sientas más cómodo y quieras usar una banda de color."

Jacob rió entre dientes. "No me molesta usar tu banda. Pensé que tú no querrías que lo hiciera."

"¿Por qué me molestaría?"

"Temías que estuviera avergonzado de dejar que todos sepan que te pertenezco. Yo temía que no quisieras que nadie supiera que follas conmigo."

"Creo que soy suficientemente hombre para manejarlo." Replicó Edward. Pensar que todos lo supieran no molestaba a Edward después de todo. Jacob era hermoso por dentro y por fuera y él tenía suerte de tenerlo. A cualquier lugar que viajaran, los hombres miraban a Jacob y ahora cuando lo hicieran sabría que había sido reclamado.

"Hm… Pienso que deberías mostrarme cuán hombre eres."

"¿Es un desafío?" Preguntó Edward, a la altura de las circunstancias.

Jacob sonrió. "Si quieres."

"Voy a hacerte correr más duro de lo que alguna vez te corriste con una mujer."

"Ya lo hiciste. La primera vez que pusiste tus labios alrededor de mi polla."

"Joder, Jacob." El aliento de Edward salía siseando de su cuerpo bajo la mirada derretida de deseo por Jacob. Agarrándolo por la nuca, tomó su boca con la suya. Sus lenguas batallaban. Besar a Jacob era diferente- un desafío, una pelea por dominar. El agarró la polla de Jacob, bombeando el grueso tallo. El otro macho gimió retorciéndose bajo su toque firme.

Jadeando por aliento, Edward levantó su cabeza. "Rueda de lado hacia mí." Mientras Jacob giraba, Edward alcanzó el lubricante y la vara de la mesa de luz. Lubricando la vara de metal, se la alcanzó a Jacob. "Sostén esto." Separando las nalgas de Jacob Edward hundió sus dedos lubricados en el agujero fruncido.

"Fóllame Edward." Rogó Jacob.

"No todavía. Nos olvidamos de ponerte el tapón anoche." Explorar el agujero de Jacob era pura tortura. La polla de Edward se extendía hasta los globos dorados de Jacob, pero no lo tomaría, no todavía. Añadiendo más lubricante a su dedo, se hundió en el caliente y apretado canal. Con un gruñido, folló su culo con los dedos. "Eres mío, Jacob. Mío. Quiero que uses una banda. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que me perteneces." Llenándolo con otro dedo, trabajó en el culo de Jacob. "Quiero que los demás hombres babeen cuando se den cuenta que me perteneces en todos los sentidos."

"Si, te pertenezco," lloró Jacob y el muslo de su pierna doblada tembló.

"Por años he visto a hombres mirarte y sabía lo que pensaban, pero me resistía a admitirlo. Me resistía a ser uno de esos hombres hambrientos por tu cuerpo."

Con una mano temblorosa, Edward agarró la vara que tenía y lentamente comenzó a metérsela a Jacob. No era más gruesa que sus dedos pero si más larga. Cuando la hubo metido hasta el fondo, Edward accionó el interruptor y las vibraciones empezaron. "¿Se siente bien?"

"Siii." La voz de Jacob estaba temblorosa.

Edward deslizó la vara afuera y el culo de Jacob la chupó nuevamente. "Se ve tan caliente." Cada vez que la vara se deslizaba adentro, la polla de Jacob se estremecía y sus abdominales se agitaban. Edward alcanzó la vena debajo de la polla de Jacob. "Está gustándote esto, ¿no es así?"

Jacob levantó su ardiente mirada hacia él, su firme pecho subía y bajaba con cada aliento. "Se siente increíble."

Sonriendo Edward rodó a Jacob de espaldas y bajó la cabeza. "Veamos si podemos hacerlo aún mejor." El torturó con su lengua todo el largo de la polla de Jacob. Rodeando la el bulbo de la cabeza, saboreó la esencia de Jacob, y esto calentó su sangre. Abriendo su boca, lo tomó profundamente en su garganta. Una mano fuerte se apoderó de la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Edward, enterrándose en su corto pelo. "Mierda, Edward. Tómame."

Edward gruñó alrededor del grueso eje e hizo que la vara se moviera más duro. Las caderas de Jacob se alzaron, su polla entrando y saliendo de su boca. Con su manó libre, Edward agarró las bolas de Jacob girándolas y retorciéndolas gentilmente. Se apretaron en su mano y Edward lo sintió antes de que el semen de Jacob surgiera y golpeara en su garganta.

"Oh Dios." lloriqueó Jacob mientras sus caderas se alzaban y se apretaba la vara en su culo.

Jacob gimió cuando Edward retiró la vara. "Estás listo para mí ahora."

Jacob empezó a colocarse de rodillas y Edward lo detuvo. "No esta vez." Empujando a Jacob de espaldas, levanto sus piernas hasta su pecho. "Quiero ver tus ojos mientras te hago el amor. Sostén tus piernas levantadas con tus brazos." Edward miró a su amante, abierto y esperándolo. "Eres hermoso." Su corazón tronó. Inclinándose hacia adelante entre las piernas de Jacob, cubrió su cuerpo. El toque caliente de la carne de Jacob lo quemó. Buscando sus labios, se encontró con su mirada. Edward movió su polla erecta contra el otro macho y lo sintió endurecerse otra vez.

"Tómame, Edward."

"Lo haré, y cuando lo haga te estaré haciendo el amor." Tomó la boca de Jacob, empujando su lengua mientras se estiraba para empujar su polla. "Mío." Gruñó Edward cuando separó su boca de Jacob.

Empujando, su polla se deslizó en Jacob, acariciando el otro eje, que ya crecía en toda su longitud. Levantando los firmes globos dorados del culo de Jacob, colocó la cabeza de su polla al borde del ansioso agujero. Sosteniendo la mirada de Jacob atravesó su culo, y su carne apretada se separaba a medida que avanzaba. Edward se estremeció cuando olas de placer atravesaron su eje.

Jacob movía su cadera con sus ojos fundidos rogando. "Fóllame, Edward."

Fuego de terciopelo rodeaba su polla cuando se hundió más profundo. El sudor estallaba en su frente y sus muslos se movían con moderación mientras luchaba para no maltratar salvajemente el culo de Jacob. A medida que movía sus caderas, el fuego se propagaba en su interior.

"Te sientes tan bien." Dijo Edward respirando pesadamente.

La boca de Jacob se movió en una sonrisa y un gran gemido salió de sus labios. "Siii, me siento realmente bien."

Edward agarró el eje disparado entre las mejillas de Jacob y lo bombeó al ritmo de sus caderas.

"Me voy a correr," lloriqueó Jacob.

"Córrete para mí." Edward bombeó más duro. El sudor corría por los costados de su cara y le tomó toda su energía seguir bombeando y respirando. El canal apretado de Jacob se cerraba mientras el semen brotaba de la punta de su polla, cubriendo los dedos de Edward.

Con un rugido de torturada euforia, Edward embistió brutalmente en Jacob cuando el semen abrasador brotó de su polla, llenando el culo de Jacob. "¡Mío!" Gritó.


End file.
